Take My Pain Away
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: MurtaghxEragon. Songfic based in their POV's. First up is Murtagh with the song 'Pain' by: Jimmy Eat World. Next is Eragon with 'Diary of Jane' by: Breaking Benjamin. Slightly OOC, please R&R, now made into a story. Finished! Epilogue/bloopers coming soon
1. Chapter 1: Take My Pain Away

**Take My Pain Away**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no ownage. The song is by Jimmy Eat World and it's called "Pain". I LOVE YOU JIMMY!!!!! XD**

* * *

**Murtagh POV**

Another battle, another confrontation, another piece of my broken heart falls away.

Galbatorix ordered me to once again do battle against the Varden-and my brother. As much as I wanted to protest against it, I couldn't, I have no choice; no free will.

'_Eragon'_

When I hear his name I shudder, but I hide it from my hated master. Butterflies flutter about in my stomach every time I think of the brunette, every time I relive his laughter or see his smile; feel his touch.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt. I know. I'm gonna smile and not get worried. I try but it shows._

But I'm ordered to fight him, to cause him pain, to bring him to this accursed Hell to be tortured and enslaved by a mad man.

I weep for him, sometimes, I'm done with weeping for myself, but what can tears do? Show how weak you are? They certainly can't bring the one you love back, or to free yourself from the bondage that makes you a traitor, a murderer, _like your father_.

Morzan was no more my father than Galbatorix is; I have no father. My mother is dead. I only have one other.

'_Eragon' _

_Anyone can make what I have built. And better now. Anyone can find the same white pills._

_It takes my pain away!_

I prepared for battle grudgingly. I tried to tell myself that even though I'm going into battle to fight him, at least I get to see him. Even though he'll be angry and determined to fight against me, I'll at least be able to see his face; his eyes.

Thorn was as unwilling as I to go and fight, he hasn't said, but I have a feeling he feels something for Saphira like I do for my own brother.

Shameful, I know, to love your brother like you would love a spouse, but I can't help it. When first I met him, he was merely an aquaintance, I was excited to meet my long-lost brother, of course, but hid my feelings-I couldn't let him know too soon now could I?

But then, I grew to be his friend, as I thought I would. He is naïve, but he is young, he doesn't know all about the world yet, and I understand. He certainly can't be expected to know everything when his world came crashing down on him only a short while ago.

All he knew, all he had; shattered. I only faintly understand the feelings he has, because I've always known, I never lived a lie, per say, I knew my father and my mother; I knew the very sting of Morzan's blade.

I knew the vile and wicked things him and Galbatorix were planning, and I knew I would one day be a part of it.

But Eragon didn't.

It made me sad to hear him talk about his early life, of how he was just a simple farm boy who found a blue stone while hunting; trying to provide for his _family_.

And then of how the Ra'zac came and destroyed the peace and calm he had in his town, killed his uncle-my uncle-, and how he had fled in fear of his very life; but also for revenge.

I admired that part of him, his thirst for justice, his anger at his uncle's death who was his father figure his entire life until that moment. His protectiveness of his cousin, Roran, I think it was, very much his brother rather than cousin. I never really had that sense of justice, that determination to right the many wrongs in my life.

I almost regretted telling him we were brothers, and that the hated Morzan was our father, for two reasons.

One, I was in love with him, I denied it at the time, but all the same, I loved Eragon.

Two, I didn't want to see the pain and shock that crossed his eyes, his refusal of being one of the Forsworn's spawns like me. Hey, at least he's not the son of Galbatorix!

But it all came to pass, and now I know not whether he hates me or is in pain because of me. I had a tiny feeling that he cared slightly for me like I cared for him, and that his rage at my betrayal wasn't just because I betrayed the Varden (Unwillingly I might add), but that I betrayed _him_.

I could see it in his eyes, for a fleeting moment.

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes. And he's not breathing back. Anything but bother me! (It takes my pain away!) Never mind, these are hurried times. Oh, oh, oh! I can't let it bother me!_

But I can't think of such things now, we're nearing the battlefield, and I have spotted him.

He has no real expression on his face, but Saphira looks determined to keep me as far away from hurting him as possible. So be it, I wish not to harm my brother.

"Hello brother." I say with intensity. I cannot let my weakness be known to him, or he'll take advantage. He is not nearly as naïve now as he was at first, I know that.

He frowns, and even then he looks beautiful.

"Murtagh." He says evenly, eyes narrowed. He is tense and ready for battle, but is he really ready to fight me? I see a certain strain in his eyes, like he doesn't want to be here.

It almost gives me hope; a twisted, maniacal hope, but still; Hope.

The men are ready to fight, and so am I.

"Attack!" I bellow. The armies roar and clash, and so begins the battle.

Thorn charges towards Saphira and Eragon, and both of us forget our feelings so as not to be weak.

Eragon urges Saphira forward, and readies his sword. The dragons clash, roaring and slashing at each other while I bring down my blade to meet his.

We break away, and we hear the fighting below us, but it does not interfere with our determined intensity.

We come again, this time he makes to cut me in the shoulder but I block and throw him off balance. He almost falls off, but it's not that easy, no.

He growls and slashes wildly at me while our dragons are closely biting and scratching each other.

I again block his sword and hold his arm, the touch sends a shiver down my spine, but I resist. He's angry at being so vulnerable, and I cannot resist a cruel smirk to grace my lips.

He tries to push me away, but I am too strong. I am aware that he is not using magic, and neither am I. He seems to be thinking the same thing; because I see it in his eyes that he is drawing upon the magic within him to attack me.

But I beat him to it.

I yell out a word and he cries out in pain, reeling backwards as I let go. Saphira roars and slams into Thorn, making me nearly lose my balance.

In my anger I run Zar'roc against her scales and smile at seeing her blood. She roars again but Thorn attacks her while they are both unawares. I must remember to congratulate him, I think bitterly.

Eragon is recovering from my attack and his getting ready to reply. I again beat him to the punch and he cannot move. He struggles vainly and whispers words to unleash him, but my magic overpowers him.

I hesitate before plunging into his mind. He screams in pain and…horror? And struggles to fight back, pushing me out of his mind with every fiber of his being, but once again he is not prepared for my strength.

Saphira is outraged by this and slams into Thorn once again, but she is too late. I found something most interesting.

He _does _like me. I saw it, the raw emotion of lust, longing, desire, as well as hints of fervent love, bitter betrayal, sorrow.

I am forced out from the crash and almost lose my balance again. I look to see Eragon's face overwhelmed with shock and terror; I can only imagine what he is thinking.

'_Did he find out? Is he disgusted? Oh no! What am I going to do? He saw, he knows, I am done for!' _

But whether he is thinking this or not, I cannot tell, because he puts on a mask and then swings his blade, I react just in time, but I find it's too late.

As I come up to block and smirk at him, I feel blood trickle down my arm; I glance over and hold in a gasp.

'_Why the brat got me. Amazing.' _I think and then see him smirk, bitterly and not as sardonic as he might have hoped, but still, he knows I am shocked.

I push him away and see that our dragons are close to the ground, away from the fighting. An idea pops into my mind and I smirk once again.

_Thorn, fly lower and make them fly low as well, we're going to fight on the ground _I tell my dragon and he does it without question.

He pushes Saphira toward the ground and she protests, trying to get over him, but he is bigger than her, thankfully.

Eragon grits his teeth and hides the confusion at my methods, trying to cut me again, but this time I'm more than ready. We swing our swords at the same time, but only one hits their mark.

I'm almost saddened to see his blood run down his arm from where I cut him. He doesn't hide his gasp, and tries to get me away, but I have him blocked and we are nearing the soft grass where I plan to make him fall…

I quickly push him away and while he is trying to regain his balance while his dragon is on the side and so is he, I cut the leg restraints and nick his own leg, he gasps again and looks up in horror as he slips off of Saphira and falls.

Saphira tries to reach him, but Thorn bites her hard on the leg and she can't get out of his grasp.

I wince slightly when I see Eragon hit the ground, maybe we weren't as close as I had hoped…

He lands with a sickening _thud! _And Thorn slowly lands as well. He doesn't let go of Saphira as she growls and tries to bite his head or neck and I slide down and run towards Eragon before he can get up.

He groans and turns to his side, facing me, and we both see that his sword flew out of his hand, and is right by my feet. I smirk and he is again struck with horror.

I pick up his sword and Thorn takes off with Saphira, our plan already discussed so he knows what to do.

Eragon tries to get up but I point both swords at him and step on his wrist. He cries out in pain and I try not to cringe.

He glares at me weakly, but I still give him credit. He is panting and so am I, and I look around before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the forest…

"No! Stop it! What's going on!? Let go!" he yells and struggles against me. When we are away from unwanted eyes I let him go, but I make sure he can't get away form me…

I smirk and he finds that his leg is broken, jee, I wonder how that happened?

He realizes there is no way out, and starts crawling backwards, away from me. I try not to chuckle as I walk forward after him.

He is struggling, sweating, panting; exhausted. I know he is trying to find an escape, to fight back, but I bound his magic and he can't get up steadily.

He is mine.

There is a large boulder behind him and me in front of him, he stops and gulps, waiting, I suspect, for the final blow. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to whimper, I know, but I do not bring zar'roc down on him.

Instead, I kneel beside him and see that he is shaking. I feel his wound on his leg, and slide my hand upwards. I hear him gasp but don't bother to look up, because this time he _does _whimper.

Poor Eragon. You're almost too innocent and pure for me, I think bitterly.

My hands reach his chest and his arms give out, he lays there, watching my hand, wondering what could be going through my mind. He'll find out soon though.

I kneel closer to him as my fingers brush against his neck gingerly, and he closes his eyes as they brush his lips, his cheek.

I smile and move my thumb to massage his cheek, and he opens his eyes warily.

"Eragon." I say, his eyes widen. I say his name not as enemies or brothers, but as a lover would call the other to him.

He knows I know, and he knows I feel the same. The realization flickers through his mind, but he is still hesitant.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I say softly and glance at the cut on his arm. I heal it quickly, but not his leg, not yet.

He still says nothing, but I don't mind. He is paralyzed by my touch; I revel in the closeness, in being able to feel his soft skin under my fingertips. I tip his chin back and he closes his eyes again and fights a moan as I rub his neck, I know.

I lean down and place soft kisses along his neck, and he stiffens. I don't care.

"Murtagh." He says this weakly. And I lift my head to gaze into his uneasy eyes. I lean in closer, he doesn't resist. I kiss him softly at first, then passionately; hungrily.

I pry open his mouth and slide my tongue in, he moans and hesitantly brings a hand up to cup my cheek as he also hesitantly responds. I smile and deepen the kiss, running my hand along his neck and onto his chest.

He does the same. It seems he's taking this well, more so than I expected, but hey, if he felt the same, I'm not surprised that he has been longing for this ever since we saw each other that last time.

I slowly pin down his legs with my own and get on top, surprisingly, he arches his back and wraps his arms around my neck. But wait, is he crying?

I lift my head to look at him and see tears running down his face, I suck in a breath and ask, "Are you hurt, Eragon, what's wrong?" although many unwanted answers shot through my mind.

Yes. You're hurting me by doing this to me. Yes, I'm only giving in so it won't hurt too badly. Yes, how could you do this to me? Yes. This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this. Yes. I can't believe you would take advantage of me like this.

"No, I'm…" he replies and I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm just happy, but sad." He tells me, searching my eyes.

"Why?" I ask and cup his cheek. He leans into my hand and brushes his lips against my palm.

"I'm happy that you feel the same, but I'm sad that you're my brother, and the enemy, and this is wrong. Also, it might be the first and last time we can be together like this because of Galbatorix." He says into my palm, not looking at me until he ends the sentence.

My features soften even more because I know he is right. I nuzzle him and rest my head on his chest in the crook of his neck.

"I know. But we can run away, we can hide." I say and look up at him. He looks sad still, and I can see the answer in his eyes, but still he says what I dread.

"We can't, you know that. I need to help the Varden and Galbatorix will find us if we run. Hiding out will help no one." He says and runs his fingers through my hair.

I moan and close my eyes. He is relaxed now, content on lying there and staring into the sky.

"I know, just…stay here with me for a while, please?" I ask and he does not move. I smile and we lay there like that for what seems like eternity.

I can sense that Thorn is happy, so I guess that he managed to convince Saphira that he can be trusted, and that he cared for her. I am glad.

It is getting later in the evening, for the battle was in the morning. We will have to return to our respective sides soon, but tomorrow will be soon enough, whether the Varden and Galbatorix like it or not.

I grin as I think this and look at Eragon, who is staring into the sky. I nudge him and he looks at me, sees my wicked grin, and blushes.

"We should be going back." He says, trying to get away again. I don't let him get up and purr into his ear, "Tomorrow would be soon enough, Eragon."

He shudders and I can feel him blush more, but he nods and smiles sheepishly. I smile wickedly and kiss him fiercely.

We ravage each other to no end, stopping only to catch our breath or switch places, but we don't want to lose each other, we cling to each other, as if someone will come and take us away form each other any minute, which could very well happen.

I memorize every feature of his body, not only by sight, but by touch. He does the same. I long for this night to last for eternity, but alas, it does not.

* * *

I wake up with Eragon in my arms, sleeping soundly while breathing heavily. I look down at him and see bruises. I guess I roughed him up a bit too much. Then again, I have bruises of my own, but I don't mind them, I always have bruises.

I run my fingers through his hair, onto his cheek. I brush them against his bruised lips, and hope to whatever gods are out there that Galbatorix doesn't get a hold of him. I could only imagine what he would do, and none of those images are pretty.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and watch the sun rise. It is then that I realize our current situation.

We are both lying on the grass, in the middle of the forest, naked, covered in sweat, blood, and something else…

He looks so innocent when he's sleeping, so fragile, so it is with some regret that I nudge him to wakefulness.

His eyes flutter open and he moans slightly, arms clinging tighter to me as he snuggles closer.

"Eragon, you have to wake up. You should sneak inside before anyone else wakes up." I tell him.

"No." he moans and won't let go. "Eragon." I say playfully and nudge him again. I know he doesn't want to leave, but we both must, maybe we can see each other soon, maybe…

"No!" he says and won't let me see his face. I don't want to hurt him, but he's losing time, we're both losing time.

"Eragon." I say sternly, he opens his eyes halfway, slowly, and some tears escape out of them. "Come on, we'll see each other soon." I say to him reassuringly.

"In battle." He replies and still won't let go. I feel his cheek and try to contact Thorn to wake him up also. The dragon is also wary against leaving his true love.

I get up and he is forced to do the same while still clinging to me. He tries to pull me back down, but I end up pulling him up. He pouts and looks around.

Our clothes are scattered around us, and our swords are resting against the stone. I see him glance towards them and stop him before he can reach them.

"Eragon! I'm flattered, really, but we'll see each other soon. Now contact your dragon and get back to the Varden before I drag you there myself, I'd gladly stay here with you until I die but that may be too soon for us if we don't get back. We'll have time for each other, I promise you." I tell him sternly, taking his face with my hands.

He pouts and looks down, sighing. "Fine." He says and grabs his clothing. I smile and kiss him on the cheek and linger there. "I love you." I whisper to him.

He gasps and looks at me in shock, then wonder. He hugs me and I fall down with the force while we're both smiling. He kisses me passionately then and it is to be our last for a very long, long time…

We are dressed and our dragons are beside us. We are solemn as we nod and mount. I can feel his eyes on me as Thorn lifts into the air and we fly away…

_I never thought I'd walk away from you. I did. But it's a false sense of accomplishment. Every time I quit._

I return to Galbatorix's castle and he glares at me but says nothing. He knows, I can tell, but I don't care.

_Anyone can see my every flaw. It isn't hard. Anyone can say they're above this all. It takes my pain away!_

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes, and he's not breathing back! Anything but bother me! (It takes my pain away) Never mind, these are hurried times! Oh, oh, oh! I can't let it bother me!_

_I can't let it bother me._

_It takes my pain away!_

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes! And he's not breathing back! Anything but bother me! (It takes my pain away!) Never mind, these are hurried times! Oh, oh, oh! I can't let it bother me!_

_Takes my pain. Takes my pain. Takes my pain. Takes my pain away!_

* * *

**-Author's Note: This is going to be a two-shot unless you guys really want me to make it into a story, but the next chapter will be in Eragon's POV and will be slightly OOC and angsty, but the song for him will be "The Diary of Jane" by: Breaking Benjamin. I don't own that song either, but I love that band as well!!!! Please review and tell me what you think, if I make it into a story I might have a song for each chapter!!!!-**


	2. Chapter 2: Diary of Pain

**Diary of Pain**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no ownage. The song is called "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin. Here's to clear things up: Instead of Jane, the word is Pain, because Murtagh wouldn't fit in with the melody of the song, and thus Pain is what Eragon calls Murtagh in the song….example: "I will try to find my place in the diary of pain!" means that Eragon is trying to find a place in Murtagh's heart/diary! Okay then, here we go!**

* * *

**Eragon POV**

I watched him go, I wished that we could be with each other longer, but we would both be in trouble if we did. Stupid war, stupid Galbatorix, stupid Fate. I would gladly go with him, but I would be at the mercy of the wicked king himself, and then Alagaesia would be lost.

But if it weren't for him, I'd go wherever Murtagh went and never leave him again.

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you, so let me ask: would you like that? Would you like that? __And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time, so now I'll ask: do you like that? Do you like that?_

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break! I will try to find my place in the diary of Pain. So tell me how it should be!_

I don't care what Galbatorix thinks, he shall die, he shall pay for making me part with my brother, my lover.

I snuck inside the castle quietly and hid from the few servants up and about. I slid into my room and wanted nothing more than to be out on the battlefield again, with him, only him.

I sighed and knew that I would have to wait. But I didn't like waiting.

I threw myself on my bed and sat staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. How could I? After that day, my dreams will be full of my memories and I will long for what I cannot have.

'_Murtagh' _I think and groan, longing for his touch, his taste.

But then a thought entered my mind. Before the battle, I was worried because I liked him, even loved him! But I was worried because I didn't want him to know, for surely he would reject me, surely he would find it vile and corrupt, wouldn't he?

Ah, but alas, while we were fighting he pried open my mind, much against my will, but that day I was feeling weak and tired, I blame it on my restless sleep the night before.

Anyways, he saw what I felt for him, and I could feel his interest and joy, but Saphira crashed into Thorn and he saw my stunned and terrified expression. I knew what was coming, he would be angry, he would be disgusted, revolted, but he wasn't.

The look on his face was amusement and joy; like he was glad I liked him in that way! But then it could be a trap, he could be sick in the head and use it against me, I had to keep fighting him.

I caught him then, cut him on the shoulder and I was triumphant, he was shocked but then cut me right back! It hurt, and he bound my magic! That little cheater…

But anyways, it came as a surprise when he suddenly pushed me backwards while Saphira was literally flying sideways because Thorn was pushing us closer to the ground, I had no idea what he was going to do, but I definitely didn't expect him to cut the straps that held me in place and send me falling to my almost certain death!

Luckily though, we were close enough that it only hurt a little, but my sword flew out of my hand and when he went to retrieve it, I saw him standing there, smirking down at me, with my sword!

I was freaking out, how could this happen? What is he going to do to me? Will he kill me? Will he take me prisoner and make me Galbatorix's slave like him?

I kept wondering these things as he dragged me into the forest and then somehow broke my leg so I couldn't run away. I crawled away from him until I almost crashed into a boulder.

He was right in front of me and the boulder was behind me, I had no where to run. I braced myself for the final blow, but it never came. Instead, I felt his hand on my leg. Woah! Danger alert! Danger alert! My mind was screaming, but I couldn't move.

He ran his hand up to my chest, and then up to my face, I tried not to freak out while on the inside I was screaming with terror. And then he started kissing my neck! What's going on here!?

Then he started kissing me and he tasted so good! I couldn't help myself, whether this was a trap or not I just had to have him right then and there! But then I realized something, we're brothers! Enemies! I was glad he felt the same way about me, but we could never be together for real. It hurt so much, I didn't even realize I was crying until he looked into my eyes and asked what was wrong.

Those hazel eyes, so full of love and concern, I almost melted. We lay there together then, and I wished that we could lay together forever. But then after a while he grinned at me and we went at it!

I never felt so much pleasure and pain at the same moment before, it was exhilarating! I can barely remember what happened; only that I clung to him and made sure he couldn't get away while he did the same to me.

I was almost sad when it was over, but I was exhausted, and so was he, and I guess we fell asleep in each other's arms, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to him telling me I had to leave.

But I didn't want to go, I never wanted to leave him, I wanted to stay by his side forever, but he said we couldn't, we'd get in trouble, and he was right, as always.

I now lay here, wondering what exactly was going through his mind during all this, he said he loved me, I almost cried again when he said it. I was the happiest man in the world right then.

But still I wonder, what's he thinking now? Was it all just a cruel and twisted trick? I didn't want to think so, but I couldn't help but wonder at why he did it…

_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down, sore and sick. Do you like that? Do you like that? __There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that! I like that!_

I almost liked the cruel realization that we were brothers and we could never be, it made me all the more determined, it made the risk all that more exciting. It made life worth living for, knowing that if only I could free you and end this reign of terror, we could really be together, Murtagh.

But there was one thing in the way…

_Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break! I will try to find my place in the diary of pain! As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of pain. So tell me how it should be!_

I don't care that we're brothers, so long as we can be together. I think this angrily as I sit up and pace around my room. Nasuada will ask me questions about what happened, but should I really tell her the truth?

I'm not so sure she could handle it, so I won't. I'll tell her we fought and I chased him away, yeah, and I was merely recovering during the night because I was tired and sore. That would work.

* * *

The sun was blinding me, high in the sky, by the time a servant knocked on the door and told me what I already knew: Nasuada wanted to talk with me.

Of course, take me to her.

We walked quietly as I got my story straight. We came to the door and low and behold, there's Arya right next to Nasuada, both looking grave and serious.

I should have known, I used to have a crush on Arya, I thought I even _loved_ her. But then I realized that it was only my subconscious trying to hide my feelings about Murtagh. I didn't know he was my brother then, so it really didn't seem that bad, but then when he told me…

I went berserk, haywire, my circuits sparked and my brain was trying to throw itself out of my head. I was so confused!

It was then I realized that I only used Arya to cover up my feelings, so smart is my subconscious, if only I could gather that intelligence and use it to my advantage.

Oh I tried, believe me, I laugh at myself now, but I tried, using whatever I could, even magic! But that only made me go insane for a few days, or am I still insane?

I wonder at this notion but then snap back to cruel reality when Nasuada repeats her question.

"Eragon! What happened yesterday? I saw you and Murtagh fighting, and then your dragons disappeared for a while, then they reappeared, but I didn't see you or him! Tell me what happened!" she asked angrily, it was clear that she was losing her patience with me.

I flashed her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, milady. I didn't mean to worry you." I began. "We were fighting in the air, away from the battlefield as not to hurt anyway below, and then we landed and started fighting on the ground. It was grueling and I finally managed to drive him away, but I was really sore and tired, as well as Saphira, so we took the night to heal our wounds and rest." I told them with a proud smile.

They sat silent for a while, regarding me, I know, to see if I spoke the truth. Arya looked as if she knew there was more to the tale, but didn't say anything. Nasuada sighed and said, "Very well, but are you sure he's gone?"

I nodded, not too quickly and not to hesitantly. I made sure he didn't come back, just in case it really _was _a trap, in which case I would have gladly severed his head and handed it to her on a silver platter, I thought about saying all this to her, but then decided against it.

We might have him as an ally soon, and my behavior will already be different without me trying to live two different lives at once. I tried it once, and it didn't work too well…

"Well, that's good, yesterday was a mess since no one knew what became of you two, we were about to retreat when the empire saw Saphira and Thorn fighting, and then saw Thorn crash down and not come back up. They retreated and we were very happy, but we didn't know if you survived or not." Nasuada was saying.

"So how did you know I was here this morning?" I ask her, still wondering about this. "A sentry saw you and Saphira returning earlier this morning and I assumed you would be in your room." She replied a little too coolly. Hmmmm, not good.

"Okay then, well, I'm going to go train or something then, if he comes back with another army or anything happens please let me know." I say quickly and try to get out of there. I bow and then head for the door before Arya speaks.

"Eragon, is there something you would like to tell us?" she asks calmly. I grit my teeth but turn and smile innocently at them.

"Not really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I say to convince them. It occurs to me that they could be worried about how I'm taking the whole My-Brother-Is-The-Enemy thing, and I smile to show them it's not that bad.

Of course not even I would fully be convinced, but they seem too wary to push me, but I expect Arya will want to "chat" later on. That's fine, I don't mind, but she'll get the same thing…

"Well, I expect that Galbatorix will soon tire of constantly sending his army to attack us and Murtagh to capture you, and if he comes himself, will you be ready?" Nasuada asks me, concern seeping into her solemn tone.

I smile and try not to show my bitterness, but whether they see it or not doesn't really matter. I think of how easy and peaceful things would become once Alagaesia is rid of Galbatorix, how I could be with Murtagh until I eventually die once he's free from that mad man's control.

"Yes, more than ready." I say venomously. I don't give them much time to react as I turn on my heel and leave. I don't care if it's rude, and I'll apologize to Nasuada later on, as I always do. I just need to go train. I need to focus all my hate and rage into defeating Galbatorix when he eventually comes.

I will defeat him, no matter what, even if I have to die with him, if I can at least free Murtagh and Alagaesia from his hold I'll be able to die happy, if not…

As I train vigorously I see that some of the Varden are curious about me and my absence from the battle the day before, or slightly wary. I don't care, I only think of my opponents and my targets.

I train with my sword, but no one is much of a match for me. I train with my arrow until I have gone well above anyone else of the Varden's skills, and I practice my magic. Trianna provided somewhat of a challenge at first, but then she was easily overcome and I resolved to meditate like Master Oromis instructed me.

* * *

It was late in the evening, about the same time me and Murtagh joined our bodies together I reflected, that Arya appeared and sat next to me.

I felt her presence and I made her wait a while longer before I came out of my trance.

"Yes?" I asked. I knew she'd come for me. I was ready for her though.

"Eragon, would you like to train with me? I noticed that not many people of the Varden are much of a match for you, and I know that you are determined in winning against Galbatorix. Maybe I can help." She replied.

I was a little surprised, but didn't show it. I nodded and we both stood. I unsheathed my sword and got ready while she did the same. The first time we fought I was no match for her, but now, with all the changes I've been through; it is almost the other way around.

I am at least glad she is stronger and more of a challenge than anyone in the Varden, because I knew that Galbatorix would be much harder to defeat. And it is my sole purpose in this world to defeat him, so I must be ready.

We clash and I work up a good sweat before she is defeated. Yes, she definitely helped me in my training. Then we went to bow and arrow training. Hitting moving targets perfectly, hitting stationary targets that were far away and so small I could barely see them.

All in all the first two parts of the training session was a good challenge.

But then came the test of her magic against mine. I had learned a lot from Oromis, the Cripple Who Is Whole, but Arya is a true elf, the masters of magic, and the daughter of the Queen, no less!

It was exceptionally hard to defeat her, and she definitely made me think way outside of the box for the most part. I grew quicker at defending and protecting myself, and guessing at her next attack, I even slipped through the barriers of her mind once or twice, only to be thrown halfway across the field before I even got a good enough peek.

In other words, it was difficult, but I managed to survive somehow. It was good for me to do this, especially today. I was glad she decided to help, and expressed my thanks to her.

"You are welcome, Argetlam. I only want to help you so that you can free your brother and destroy Galbatorix before he destroys Alagaesia." She said and walked fluidly away before I even registered what she meant.

Darn it! I found myself furious, not only at myself, but at her. How dare she pry open my mind and see what she should not have seen!? Sure I did it to her, but I was training, I had every right, and she pushed me away then as well!

But to force the knowledge out of my own mind when I didn't want to tell her anyway was infuriating me! I almost went after her and attacked her, but then I realized how childish I have become.

_Desperate, I will crawl. Waiting for so long. No love, there is no love! Die for anyone, what have I become!?_

Arya is a very old and very wise elf, even though she looks young. Maybe she just figured it out, I'm sure I was a little obvious about my feelings. And even if she did pry open my mind, it's not like she would tell everyone that I had a crush on my own brother!

And also, maybe she didn't exactly know I really did love Murtagh, maybe she just thought that I would want to free him because, uh hello! He _is _my brother, why wouldn't I want to free him?

Obviously he didn't want to pledge loyalty to Galbatorix and the Empire, I think just about everyone with a good enough head on their shoulders knows that! So it wouldn't be all that surprising if I wanted to free him from his bonds and wished for him to join the Varden.

A lot of people would probably be glad that they had two Riders against the powerful Rider King, even though he was somewhat of a traitor. It is power people really want and are afraid of, so I managed to calm myself.

Man, what happened to me? I suddenly didn't know myself at the moment. I should really get some rest before I go truly insane. I think this as I trudge towards my room.

Oh how I wish that he would be there to comfort me, but alas, my hope plummets back down to the pit of my stomach when I swing open the door to an empty room and even emptier bed (besides the sheets, that is).

I sigh and decide to change that last fact as I slump down onto my bed and close my eyes. No need to take off my clothes and get under the covers, I could barely move and was content how I was.

Besides, I'd move around while asleep any way. But for now, rest, tomorrow will be another day to figure out what I'm going to do…

_Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break! I will try to find my place in the diary of pain! As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of Pain!_

* * *

**-Author's Note: So what'd you think eh? Is it good, bad, too OOC, not so OOC? Please tell me what you think in your reviews, any questions you have I will try to answer, and if you just **_**have **_**to know what will happen next just tell me and I'll make it into a story. Well, thanks for reading! Peace out!-**


	3. Chapter 3: So Cold

**So Cold**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own. The song is called "So Cold" by: BREAKING BENJAMIN! Expect a lot from this band, they're one of my favorites. Also, Murtagh's POV in the ****song**** is in parentheses (like this).**

**

* * *

**

**Galbatorix POV (Uh oh)**

I paced around in my room. That little brat better come back with the other Rider or I'll get him myself! I thought angrily. I sent him out earlier in the evening, expecting him to win the battle easily enough and to capture his brother by late evening.

But no, that bloody nuisance didn't even come back until early the next day! I thought of ways to punish him during the day, but when he came back, I had this odd feeling in my chest…

He was slightly bruised, no doubt because of battle, but he seemed…happy. Surely one who was sent to capture his own brother to be made an ally to an "Evil King" as they call me, wouldn't come back, empty handed, happy!

I was befuddled at this, he walked with an air of "I don't care what you think" that I didn't like. And he glared right back at me! The fool! He thinks he can get away with this, we shall see.

I have begun to pick up on a few things. When those Twin twits brought back the rat, Murtagh, he was determined not to join me, but I made him, he was determined not to kill for me, but I made him, and he was heatedly determined not to kill or capture Eragon.

And he hasn't yet.

It seems that even though his will isn't as strong for his own body, he would probably rather die than hand over his brother to me to control.

Now, part of that makes sense, but he has been around so much evil, you'd think it would have been an influence! But alas, he seems to come out right noble, to some people that is.

Now, what if there was another reason? What if he cared a little more for Eragon than a brother should care? _Hmmm_? I think maybe Murtagh, the foul little beast, actually _likes _the Blue Rider.

Most interesting, I could maybe use this to my advantage. Oh, there are signs, as much as he tries to hide them; they are there, for me to see. I grin evilly as I think this, the only grin I let grace my lips.

If this poor misguided youth actually has a crush (or maybe even more…) on his younger and most naïve brother, he certainly wouldn't want to hand him over to me to be a puppet.

Now, maybe I could reason with him, although it is certainly not my nature. Eragon will be at the castle, yes, Murtagh could be in control over him, yes, yes, and as long as they both do what I say, well, maybe I can let some things slip?

I feel slightly odd by thinking this, and am brought to a new level of low, but sacrifices must be made if I want to take over all of Alagaesia, and surely with all the Riders no one would dare oppose me?

But then comes the naive boy, he would rather slit his own throat than become loyal to me, no doubt. I'd have to make him swear as many or more oaths as Murtagh. Pity, that these youths think of power as crude and wrong.

Power is merely the means to control lives, scary, yes, but to me, ah, sweet, sweet honey isn't as precious as having power over the people.

Yes, I shall talk with Murtagh about this, I will have to stow away my anger for the moment.

Sacrifices must be made to conquer a world of rebels. This, is most certainly true.

_Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one. Hollow heroes separate, as they run._

_(You're so cold!); keep your hand in mine. Wise men wonder while strong men die!_

Besides, this Eragon couldn't possibly be a match for me, Murtagh is much stronger than him, I know this for sure. Yes, Eragon will bend to my will; I won't have to torture him nearly as much as I have to torture Murtagh…

_Show me how it ends, it's alright! Show me how defenseless you really are! Satisfied and empty inside! Well, that's alright, let's give this another try!_

I walked down to Murtagh's room and didn't bother to knock. He was merely lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, like he always does. Pathetic, really, he could be doing much more with his time.

"What do you what?" he asks. I hold in my anger, but oh, it is hard!

"Murtagh, my men came back yesterday thinking you defeated. Why is that?" I ask sternly. No time for idle chit-chat; never time.

He didn't reply for a long while, and I resisted the urge to strangle the boy until he finally talked. They say patience is a virtue, well, at least now I have half of one.

"Me and Eragon were fighting, and he won." He said finally. I tried not to gape at him and his insolence.

"We both know you are stronger than him, what I'm wondering is why he isn't here, serving me!" I bellow. And I tried so hard to hold my anger in. Oh well, no need to waste it on this brat.

He looked at me then, and I saw a flicker of pain, not the pain of bodily or mental wounds I give him every day, but of loss. Ah, yet another sign.

"He doesn't want to serve you just like I don't want to serve you. He was determined not to be taken, I had no choice but come back so I could recover and think of another strategy." He said surprisingly.

Well, of course he's only lying to make me think he's actually trying, which we both know he's not. At least that boosts my ego a bit.

"Yes, well, here are a few tips to help you." I say and sit down next to him, he bolts upright and glares at me, but I pay him no mind. The sooner I can get this over with, the sooner I can enjoy a nice hot bath with naked women surrounding me…

"If you indeed find a way to bring him back here, which I so hope you do," I begin with a bit of sardonic sarcasm, as always. "Why, I do believe you'll have more time to spend with him, don't you think? Instead of only seeing him in battlefield, you'll see him daily, while I'm not drilling into his thick skull that to betray me means death." I say.

He looks a bit surprised at my saying this, no doubt he is wondering if I know he has that slight crush. It is always good to be a powerful magician. You know things people would rather you not know about them. Knowledge is indeed power.

"And furthermore, I will place him under your care; he will do whatever you say." I leave it at that, wild fantasies are flashing through his head at this, I see. I wonder how it feels…

"I do not care what you do with him or to him, as long as he fights for me and doesn't pick up on your…rebelliousness." I tell him seriously. No doubt he'd think of ways to turn his brother against me, and I can't have that.

He seems to be considering this. "He won't come willingly, even under those conditions." I think he lets that slip, but he only twitches slightly. He is good at hiding his emotions. It only goes to show he's had much practice.

"Besides, he'll never fight for you, you killed his uncle and ruined his life among many others, I doubt he'll forget those so easily only to be in my presence." He says almost bitterly.

Ah, soon he'll crack.

"I can convince him otherwise." I say craftily. "Like you've convinced me? I don't think so, what if I don't even come back? Hmmm? What if we run away together?" he lets slip again. Or maybe he doesn't care if I know.

He's losing his intelligence. Never feed a lion small portions when he can see the larger ones behind you…

"Well I'll surely find and kill you both, now won't I? Besides, you know better than to run away, Murtagh, surely you won't be foolish enough to forget the consequences?" I ask him.

He flinches involuntarily. Good. I still have influence over him.

He glares at me then, and I take that as a no. Very well, there are ways to make someone do things they would rather die than do, I know. I do them every day.

"The boy is so mixed up in his emotions; I'm sure with some convincing he could easily forget anything. Besides, wouldn't you want him with you when I conquer Alagaesia instead of against us? You know he would surely die." I tell him and rise.

Everyone who gets in my way dies. I can't have fools running around when I'm trying to raise a whole race form the depths of whence it came.

_If you find your family, don't you cry. In this land of make-believe, dead and dry._

He scowls at this. He knows I am right. It is inevitable. There is still a third dragon egg, surely it must be female? And if not, Saphira would be able to hatch at least one batch before she eventually dies.

He looks away, pondering this. He knows what he must do, but he doesn't like it. Of course not, no one ever likes it, making their loved ones fight for a cause they sorely oppose.

But it has to be done; he will understand soon, they will all understand soon.

"I won't ask you again, Murtagh, the next time you go to retrieve him will be the last, one way or the other." I tell him and leave.

I have more important things to do anyway. A King is a busy man, evil or not, and I will not waste time convincing a mere teenager to capture his brother when I can very well do it myself, and I will, if he doesn't come back with him this time.

Call me cold and ruthless, that is what I am. Call me merciless and bitter, yes, I am that too. If you are my ally, you shall have great riches, but if you betray me, you will regret ever being born.

Call me a murderer and a bastard, if you stand in my way you shall die, and if I don't like you, you _shall_ die. And I can barely remember my father anyways, much less _care_.

Some may say I have no heart; it doesn't bother me so long as I am alive to see them fall. Some may say I am a coward, but what coward would dare threaten an entire land?

I have great power, great strength, great wisdom; they all know that, and they are afraid. It is natural for them to make me out to be bad, spread cruel stories about me across the land. I don't care, what do they know?

I'll tell you this; they will soon realize their foolish ways, once the Riders Rise Again, and their eyes will be opened. I have no doubt they will grovel and beg for forgiveness.

But will I grant it? Nay, that's why I am called merciless.

_(You're so cold, but you feel alive! Lay your hand on me one last time!)_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright! Show me how defenseless you really are! Satisfied and empty inside! Well, that's alright, let's give this another try!_

The Riders will rise again, and this world will be mine for the taking, and then we shall start anew.

_Show me how it ends, it's alright! Show me how defenseless you really are! Satisfied and empty inside! Well, that's alright, let's give this another try!_

_It's alright! _

They won't oppose me then.

_It's alright!_

I will be invincible.

_It's alright!_

The foolish will fall while I shall rise!

_It's alright!_

The day will come when they will weep for ever opposing me.

_It's alright!_

I will have an heir to carry on my legacy!

_It's alright!_

The Elves will bow down to me and the dwarves will build sculptures of me out of the most precious jewels!

_It's alright!_

They will all be my people, whether they like it or not!

_It's a right!_

I shall never die! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!

_It's alright!_

* * *

**-Author's Note: I don't think it's alright!!! Oh no!! What's Galby up to?? Will he succeed? Will Murtagh really capture Eragon so they could be together? Why am I asking you!? Please review and tell me what you think, next chappy will be Murtagh with the song "Shimmer" by Fuel. I love that song. You'll find out way soon. Peace out!-**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Too Far Away

**He's Too Far Away**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no ownage. The song is called "Shimmer" by Fuel. I love that band too, teehee. **

* * *

**Murtagh's POV**

I wondered about the things Galbatorix said to me. Eragon would never come willingly, even if we could be together. He knew, that filthy bastard knows I love my brother!

He's only saying that so I can bring Eragon here, he thinks I'm that easily overtaken? No, I see right through him, he won't have Eragon, not while I'm alive!

But wait, I only have one more chance, then he'd probably kill me and go after Eragon himself! I have to warn him, but how? If I meet with him in secret, Galbatorix might find out, maybe I can try to contact him through his mind, I'm sure he won't be too angry.

Maybe he'll even be glad to hear from me.

But what can I do? Even if I warn him, that will only mean that we cannot be with each other. It might even mean my death.

I must think, how can I keep Eragon safe? I doubt he'll be able to take on Galbatorix, not even I could attempt such a feat. Blast it! If only there was a way out of this!

_You are troubled. Why are you worried? _Thorn asks me. I am surprised. What does he mean? Of course I'm troubled and worried! Why shouldn't I?

_We only have one more chance to capture Eragon, or Galbatorix will do it himself, no doubt he'll kill me in the process. _I tell him miserably.

_Now why would he kill you? You are a very powerful asset, and he has you under his control, for the most part, you may not like it, but you cannot help but obey. He would be angry for sure if you refuse or come back empty handed, but surely he'd only make you suffer? _Thorn told me wisely.

Ah, dragons, the wisest of creatures, bless them.

_True, but what then? After painful torture, he will make Eragon swear thousands upon thousands of oaths to make him obey and kill, I can't let that happen. He will be broken; he will hate me, and everything else. What then, shall I do? _I ask desperately.

Surely this wise dragon can help me with my current dilemma?

He takes a while before answering, thinking, I suppose. I almost lose hope when he answers.

_I'm not one for sentiments, but Saphira taught me a few things yesterday, things that have opened my eyes somewhat. She is such a wise girl, despite her youth. _He mused.

_Thorn, I never thought I'd wish for you to get to the point! _I say playfully, though impatient in my desperateness.

_Yes, yes, very well. Even after the oaths are sworn, there is still chance for betrayal. _Thorn begins but I cut him off.

_Nay, Galbatorix will undoubtedly make sure Eragon has no room in his mind to think of such things. _I say sullenly. What little hope I once had is gone now, and I don't think it shall ever return.

_Rubbish, he made sure you wouldn't betray him, and you still can, Murtagh! Think! He wants the rebirth of the Riders! Starting with you and Eragon! It may take some time, yes, but slowly you can overcome him! Spies and secrets are always crafty things in times like these. As you very well know. _Thorn said, ever so wisely.

Ah, it seems I have spoken too soon. My hope has returned.

_I see, we can keep in touch with the Varden while destroying Galbatorix from the inside, and Saphira taught you this? _I ask incredulously. I couldn't see her as vindictive…well, slightly.

_She merely opened my eyes, she made me aware that there are spies in the Varden just like there are spies in the Empire, why not join them? What a great blow it would be against Galbatorix, to find that the two Riders responsible for his power will most definitely be responsible for his demise! _Thorn said and laughed wickedly.

_Yes, but it will be too late, I think, if there was a way to prevent him from rising to any more power, and to have the next Rider be under no one's control but his own…Do you think it possible? _I ask my dragon.

_Maybe, it would take great strength and courage. You must speak with Eragon. He would surely want to have a say in this. _He told me.

_Yes, I will contact him, thank you, Thorn, for the advice! _I say. I am glad that Thorn could relieve some of my stress, but now I must talk with Eragon.

I sit, cross-legged, on my bed and close my eyes, concentrating on him. No doubt he'll try to push me out at first, so I must be ready.

I have reached his mind, and instantly there is a wall to block my path, I smile to myself. At least he is prepared, but for what, we shall see.

_Eragon. _I say to get his attention. He recognizes my voice, but he believes it could still be a trap, he is hesitant in answering me, and the wall is not removed.

_Murtagh? Is that you? _He asks. I smile at hearing his voice even more. _Yes. _I answer him.

I sense his relief, and the wall comes down and I am embraced by his warmth. I'm practically beaming now.

_I'm glad to speak with you; I was just about to do the same. _He tells me.

_Oh really? Well, I have some good news and bad news. _I say, my smile faltering. _Oh? What? _He asks, he is wary of me now, he must know what is coming.

_Galbatorix is sending me one last time to retrieve you. He says that if you come, you'll stay with me and be under my care, he said he didn't care what we did as long as you fought for him. But it was only to lure you to him, Eragon, as much as I'd love for you to be with me, I know you wouldn't want to be under his control like me. _I tell him gravely.

He doesn't respond, I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I wait.

_Murtagh, _he says weakly, my heart melts at his tone. So sweet, so innocent.

_I want to be with you too, but I understand, I cannot allow myself to join him so that I can be with you. _He says this sadly and I am flattered, but it is his sorrow that makes me wonder if he's merely trying to convince himself not to throw himself on Thorn's back the second we meet in battle.

_But I have an idea, actually it's Thorn's idea based off of what Saphira told him, but maybe we can be spies? We can both stay loyal to the Varden, but secretly, and you can come with me…or not, I realize that is too risky. But what if you can help me destroy him from within his own Empire? We can take the kingdom back from right under his nose! _I say.

Again he hesitates and I am shocked at what he eventually says.

_I want to be with you. I like the first idea better, no matter how risky. Murtagh, I love you, I can't be without you, if there is a possibility, I will take it! Please, let me be with you, _he begs of me.

I am astounded. I didn't expect this from him. But I know his love for me has clouded his judgment, he must learn to better organize his feelings, and I could teach him…

_Eragon, you're not thinking straight. It would be too dangerous to let Galbatorix take control of you, he will make you swear oaths to never betray him, to kill for him, and then you would be a traitor just like me. What about the Varden? Nasuada? You must think of them, Eragon. _I tell him, though it pains me so to say.

He is saddened by this, I can feel remorse, I can imagine he might be crying…

_You're right, _he says soberly. _I was not thinking straightly. What then, brother, do you suggest we do? _He asks and I flinch.

Did I make him angry? Is he punishing me somehow? I try not to wonder at these and explain to him the plan.

_Like I said earlier, you could help the Varden defeat Galbatorix while I find my ways to destroy him from the inside. I know some people who are as unwilling to serve him as me, I can convince them to join our cause. When we meet in battle, the Varden will destroy the Empire's army and I will fall before you, Galbatorix won't know what's happening until we both turn against him. _I say.

He considers this, but I can tell he is not as happy about it as I am. What is he thinking, I wonder? Why is he acting like this?

_Yes, that does sound like a good plan, I guess. _He replies, but not truthfully.

_Eragon, you don't like it, I can tell. What's wrong? Tell me, please. _I plead with him. I need him to understand and to be with me on this, or it will fail.

Again he hesitates. _I am…sad again, brother, _he chokes out. _No matter how hard we try, we will never be together, will we? _He asks and I am silent.

_He calls me from the cold, just when I was low, feeling short of stable. And all that he intends, and all he keeps inside isn't on the label. _

_No, we shall never be, so…can we meet? I want to be with you one last time. Then we can go our separate ways. _He says. My heart breaks.

_He says he's ashamed; can he take me for a while? And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past. But maybe I'm not able. _

_And I break at the bend._

_Eragon, no, we will find a way. Trust me; this isn't the end of us! _I cry out to him. How could he be so cruel?

_We're here and now, but will we ever be again? 'Cause I have found, all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again._

We're crying now, because we know that our love isn't enough. If he comes with me, Galbatorix will win, and Alagaesia will be lost. But if we spy and plot against him, there's no guarantee that we would finally be together when this is all over.

There's no guarantee either of us will even be alive when this is all over.

And Eragon, sweet, innocent, pure Eragon. He is fading, I can feel it; all the beautiful things in this world are fading. The elves are turning bitter; the dwarves no longer take such great pleasure in mining their precious stones, in carving wonderful stories into their beauty.

What will become of us? Is this truly the end? It can't be, I won't have it. I won't let him slip away from me, not again.

_Listen to me, we will get through this, one way or the other, we will be together again. _I tell him.

_I hope so. _He replies. _If only Galbatorix didn't cause such chaos, if only there was no war between us. If only we could be who we want to be and love who we want to love. But then again, maybe love is foolish. Maybe it only weakens us? Galbatorix certainly has no love, and yet he is the most powerful man in all of Alagaesia. Yes, love is for fools who will surely die._

_Goodbye, Murtagh. We will meet again on the battlefield. _He tells me, and then he severs our connection. For good, I do not know.

I am…stunned. Why did he say that? Does he really believe it? Galbatorix is a cruel and bitter man, does Eragon really want to become like him?

I am right, unfortunately. All the beautiful things will fade away, once again. And there is no way to stop it.

_He dreams a champagne dream. Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper. Lavender and cream, fields of butterflies, reality escapes him. He says that love is for fools who fall behind. And I'm somewhere in between. I never really know a killer form a savior. _

'_Till I break at the bend._

I won't let him get away from me that easily. He didn't mean what he said, I know he didn't. He was just sad and wasn't thinking clearly. Whatever it was, I _will _get him back.

Galbatorix will regret the day he challenged this land and destined two brothers, lovers, to fight against each other.

His blood will run through the rivers for making Eragon bitter and heartbroken. I will see to it personally.

It's just too bad that my beloved, my sad and confused Eragon, is too far away for me to comfort.

If only I could take him in my arms and make his fears go away, if only I could make him forget all his troubles.

But he's too far away…

_We're here and now, but will we ever be again? 'Cause I have found, all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again!_

_He's too far away for me to hold! Too far away!_

_Ah!_

_Yeah he's too far away for me to hold! Too far away!_

_Too far away for me to hold! Too far away!_

_Yeah yeah!_

_He's too far away for me to hold. Too far away!_

_Guess I'll let him go…_

* * *

**-Author's Note: I'm wondering if it's a good idea to listen to the radio while writing this, because all these songs keep popping up and I keep thinking of how I could use them for this fic! Oh well, at least I have tons of ideas. Tell me what you think; is it good, bad, or bleh? There's more on the way, but I'm going to take a rest on this one for a bit. Peace out!-**


	5. Chapter 5: I'd Rather Feel Pain

**I'd Rather Feel Pain**

**Disclaimer: ****Once again, me no ownage. The song is called "Pain" by Three Days Grace. Thankies to all my lovely reviewers!!! (Hugs) You make this worthwhile!**

_I'm sorry this took so long to post, I was out of town and without a computer for three weeks, but I'm back! Thanx for waiting!_

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

I can't believe this. This can't be happening. He doesn't want to be with me. He doesn't love me enough.

But wait, I'm not thinking clearly, like he said. We can't be together while Galbatorix is controlling him. I can't put myself under his control to be with my brother. There's other ways…isn't there?

I know it's foolish to even think about joining Galbatorix simply to be with Murtagh. Everyone will be furious with me; the Varden, Nasuada, Arya, Oromis…even Murtagh.

But there's one thing they don't understand, I've been through some things, they've all been through some things, but _I _found a dragon egg.

I was brought up by my uncle who I always thought was my father.

I lived with my cousin who was more like a brother.

I didn't even know my mother because she died after I was born.

And it was my fault.

Then the small cottage I called home was attacked by these disgusting beasts, the Ra'zac.

My uncle died because of those monsters, but also because of me.

Soon after, Roran told me, the village was attacked by the Empire, many people were killed, many people were furious.

And it was all my fault.

I ran away, I left them to fend for themselves against the savage monsters.

Brom died trying to save me from them.

Katrina was eventually kidnapped, and it was my fault.

Then Murtagh tells me the truth; we're actually brothers and Morzan, the first and last of the Foresworn who betrayed us all, was my father.

He beat my mother and killed her.

_Because of me_.

My mother, my uncle, the villagers of Carvahall, Brom; they all died because of _me_.

And right now I'd rather feel _pain_.

_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Murtagh went through all the torture and pain because of me; he's being forced to serve his enemy because of me. I'm surprised he doesn't hate me. I'm surprised everyone doesn't hate me.

This whole thing is all my fault, all because I found Saphira's egg. All because I even exist!

And yet everyone is happy that I exist, in whatever way they think I can help. The Varden is happy because now they have someone to oppose Galbatorix, lucky me! Galbatorix is happy because now he can start the rebirth of the Riders and take control of Alagaesia, oh yay!

And do I have a say in any of this? Nope. Do I have a choice? Not really, considering if I stay with the Varden I have to fight the King himself one of these days, but if I join the King everyone will hate me and I will be the cause of many deaths and hardships.

I can't win. Now I know how Murtagh feels.

_You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand._

_This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand, when the lights go out you'll understand._

Maybe Murtagh's plan could really work. He could tell me all about Galbatorix's power, and weakness…

Or I could simply go against Galbatorix once and for all. I can train and refuse to go back with Murtagh, so when Galbatorix comes for me, I'll be ready. I can defeat him once and for all.

And if I die in the process, so be it.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

And if I fail, so be it. Murtagh will undoubtedly find someone more acceptable to fall in love with.

Arya doesn't love me anyway, and Nasuada is engaged to King Orrin…or was.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Yes, I'll focus all my rage, all my anger, into killing Galbatorix. It's better than wallowing in self-pity or crying over my loss.

I'll train until there's nothing more to overcome, nothing more to learn, and then I'll come at him with everything I've got.

He won't stand a chance against me. And who knows, maybe Murtagh could even lend a hand…

_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go off you will understand._

But first, I have to see Murtagh, because it might be the last time. But it will have to be sometime later, because I have to train. He said that the next time he comes for me will be the last, so I have to be ready.

I have to put my feelings for him away for a while. I have to dedicate myself to helping the Varden and all of Alagaesia to be rid of their evil king.

I'll train with Arya again and maybe even the Urgals! They no longer want to support Galbatorix anyway, so we could learn a lot from each other.

Yes, I'll do that first, as much as I can't stand the brutes, I'll talk with the chieftain and we can share some stories…

I'll get ready; I won't stop training until I _know_ I can defeat Galbatorix. Even if I'm near death, I won't give up. I'll _never_ give up.

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I went down to talk with the Urgals. They had set up a camp near the castle in Surda, where we were. I put on a serious face, one that I will wear until this thing is over.

"Ah, looky looky, it's the Rider. Why do you come bearing signs of anger? Nasuada said that we are not to be attacked by anyone from the Varden, even you!" one of the Urgals spat and the others jeered at Eragon.

The blue rider growled deep in his throat but resisted the urge to rip the beast's heads off. And then, for a split second, I felt pity for them.

Imagine how they must feel, they served under the king and killed mercilessly, and now they're in vicinity of thousands of people who would gladly get rid of them once and for all.

Their hostility towards me and everyone else is understandable, but still…

_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough! Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all! Rather feel pain!_

"I want to speak to your leader." I said darkly. No need to treat these wretched creatures with respect, they don't deserve it.

_And neither do I…_

He grunted but got up and hobbled over to the massive tent in the center. The others eyed me warily and continued to eat, but I ignored them. I stood straight and kept my chin up, these creatures were beneath me…

(I would now like to take the time to whack Eragon upside the head…._BONG!_ Thank you and have a great day!)

The Urgal came back with the chief whose name I forgot, but oh well, there's no need to call him by name.

"What do you want, Rider?" he asked gruffly. "I'd like to have a word with you about Galbatorix. It appears you may have information that the Varden do not about him and his plans." I said, but not as sternly this time.

He snorted. "I already gave Nasuada all the information I know about him, which isn't much. He thought very lowly of my kind and only used us as killing machines without so much as payment! Why would he confide to me his plans? No, my people were simply doing his dirty work for him while blindfolded!" he spat.

I narrowed my eyes. It was getting harder to resist the urge to beat him and the rest of them senseless…

"Well then, why not share a few battle tactics? I'm sure you know more than enough ways to kill a person or even numbers of people at a time. And weapons too, your _people_ certainly know how to make crude and malicious instruments of pain." I spat with as much venom I could muster without exploding.

The chief Urgals face grew redder with every word, and the others stood and roared against me. I could tell that he was having a hard time thinking of a comeback, since they rarely ever talked, only killed and tortured.

I let a small but triumphant grin appear, but with it came a nagging voice telling me to calm down, _you're in a dangerous situation, get out while you can without causing too much trouble!_

It sounded a lot like Murtagh…

"Leave! Get out! Never come back! You wretched and insufferable boy! SPAWN OF MAGGOTS! GET OUT!" he roared and I snorted, turned on my heel, and walked away as they all sneered and called out unpleasant curses at me.

That voice was still ringing in my head, his voice, the voice I could listen to all day and night for the rest of my life.

I'll go talk with Nasuada, and then I'll train. I have to keep my mind off of him for now, I can't let him distract me. I _will _defeat Galbatorix, and then we can spend all the time in the world together.

But it will have to wait, just a little bit.

* * *

_That night_

I successfully made it through the rest of the day without thinking about Murtagh, well, not too much…

I sigh and get into bed, my muscles are sore and I have a headache. Sleep comes to me all too quickly…

And then I hear his voice…

_I know (I know I know I know I know) That you're wounded._

_You know (You know you know you know you know) that I'm here to save you._

_You know (You know you know you know you know) I'm always here for you._

_I know (I know I know I know I know) that you'll thank me later!_

I toss and turn in the night, trying to get his voice out of my head. Images of the people that have died flash before my eyes.

Garrow, Brom, the villagers, my mother whom I've never even seen, and more…

_It's all my fault. _I kept thinking, over and over again. I bite my lip and clench my fists until I'm bleeding.

_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

I don't deserve him. I don't deserve love.

_Pain, without love! Pain, can't get enough! Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

I need something to feed off of, need something to fuel me up and make me determined to kill Galbatorix. Why not pain? Why not anger?

I can't break, I have to feel something, I can't be hollow, I must feel _pain._

_Pain, without love! Pain, can't get enough! Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all! Rather feel pain than nothing at all! _

_Rather feel pain!_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, was that good? I love this song, love it! I think it fits, don't you? Chapter 6 is coming up next so stay tuned for more!! Peace out and remember to review!-**


	6. Chapter 6: Sacrifice Yourself

**Sacrifice Yourself**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. The song is called "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin (told ya you'd be seeing a lot of these guys!). Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Murtagh's POV**

"This is your last chance, Murtagh. If you don't come back with him this time I'll lock you up in the dungeons and get him myself! And then the deal is off, I'll keep you two as far away from each other as possible! Do you understand!?" Galbatorix bellowed in my ear.

It's been about a week. I've been trying to contact Eragon, but he keeps blocking me. One day I got fed up with it and forced myself into his mind:

**-Flashback-**

'_Eragon! What are you trying to hide from me!? Why won't you talk to me?!' I yelled. 'I'm trying to train. Leave me alone.' He answered irritably. I was furious. How could he say that to me!?_

'_So you're going to fight me, brother? Remember I know your weakness. You're practically forcing me to bring you back!' I shouted, my breathing was getting heavy and I was trying to control my temper._

_Galbatorix had taught me how to hurt someone while in their mind, how to cause pain even though we were miles apart. I didn't want to hurt Eragon, but he was just infuriating!_

'_Tch and I know yours. Besides, what makes you think I'll be easy to capture? You're getting quite cocky there, Murtagh.' He said and I growled._

'_I can't believe you. If you want to be like that, fine, I'll see you on the battlefield and I won't show any mercy.' I spat._

'_Neither will I, brother.' He said cruelly and threw me out of his mind; I actually fell backwards onto my bed!_

_This meant war. I won't hold back. We'll see who the better is now. I almost feel sorry for him; my temper has been running wild lately and threatening to drive me insane. Maybe I'll accept…_

**-End Flashback-**

My heart grew cold that night.

"Yes sir. I understand." I said through clenched teeth. "Good, now go!" he ordered and I obeyed gladly.

_We're fighting Thorn, no holding back. Forget their feelings, their all for naught. _I told my dragon.

He snorted and gave no answer, but I could sense he was feeling rebellious. There was no time for that, though, and we sped off toward Surda, toward Eragon.

We reached the battle site in no time. I could see him on Saphira, hovering above the Varden. And I saw the Urgals too, those blasted beasts. My blood boiled.

I was ready.

Thorn stopped and hovered in the air above the Empire's Army. I could feel a faint longing for Saphira coming off him. I ignored it as I glared at my brother.

My heart skipped a beat.

He had certainly been training. His muscles were larger and showed greater strength than before. His face looked slightly rugged, and a stern frown replaced his beautiful smile I loved…

In other words, he looked serious, ready to kill even. And his eyes, oh his beautiful green eyes! They were gone; they didn't shine like they used to, they were dark and almost lifeless…

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

Am I finally over him? Is he finally over me? Is this it? Is this the end, at last?

I felt sad to see him like that. I really hoped we could be together, despite the odds. I really thought he'd change his mind and come to his senses. But no, he is determined, of what, I do not know.

All I do know is that I'm ashamed to call him my brother for torturing me like this.

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind!_

_Is it over yet? I can't win!_

I'm torn between two decisions: Take him back with me, or hope he can defeat Galbatorix when he comes for him. I don't care about my fate, but he's making it difficult for me to take pity on him.

"Do you still think you can capture me, Murtagh?" he asked and I suddenly realized that not only did they have over half the dwarves and all the Urgals on their side, but the Varden were also accompanied by the elves!

The soldiers beneath me gasped, but held firm. I narrowed my eyes at him and made my decision. I'll show no mercy.

"Of course, and even if I don't, Galbatorix will surely drag you to his stead." I told him. He twitched slightly, so slightly I thought I imagined it at first. But I saw a flash of uncertainty and fear.

"Then I'll kill him when he comes, and if you oppose me as well, I'll kill you too." He said fiercely.

So be it.

"ATTACK!" I roared and my soldiers lunged forward as the Varden yelled and closed the gap. Thorn roared and let out a jet of fire before hurtling himself toward Eragon and Saphira. She must have made him angry, good.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left! I know that I can find the fire in your eyes! I'm going all the way! Get away, please!_

Our Swords met, we were inches apart. He looked so stern, so serious up close. "I won't show any mercy, Murtagh." He told me as we slashed at each other. "Neither will I, Eragon. Even if I have to drag your mangled corpse back to Galbatorix, you're coming with me!" I told him and cut his shoulder.

He hissed and growled, baring his teeth; I could've swore I saw fangs…

"In your dreams!" he spat and sliced through my armor. I pulled back in time to avoid getting deeply wounded, but still, that was too close for comfort.

_You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You got to fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you!_

The battle below us raged. The Empire Army was slightly outnumbered, but reinforcements were just around the corner, waiting.

Thorn lashed out at Saphira with madness, slicing her leg. He bit her on the neck and she howled with pain. Eragon stabbed Thorn and I took the chance to lay open his back.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed and writhed in his seat as I smirked evilly. "Even though Durza's mark has left you, mine will always be upon you to remind you who's stronger" I said while a few other things came to mind.

I quickly shook them off; he was beyond insane with fury now…a wild look came into his eye as he slashed at me savagely seeming to forget that he could use magic…

I decided to fix that and uttered the spell to bind his powers; he seemed to notice, because he became even angrier and flung his sword about wildly. It was getting difficult to dodge all his swipes and get a stab in as well.

Saphira roared again and Thorn suddenly reared back. There was a large gash in her stomach that seemed a lot bigger than before…

Eragon stopped and stared down at her as she cried out in pain and began to fall. I'll never forget the look on his face: pure terror.

I gasped and looked down at Thorn who was frozen.

_Saphira was pregnant!_

Eragon then looked up at me furiously as he tried to maneuver Saphira toward a safe spot. I urged Thorn to follow them, remember, show no mercy, they're weak, we've got them now…

It pained me to think such things, but I couldn't let my guard down, no matter what.

Saphira landed none too gracefully and then Thorn was on top of her. Eragon slashed at his snout and Thorn took his sword in his teeth and threw it toward the battlefield.

Eragon gasped and jumped off of Saphira and gazed out over the field, searching for his sword. I jumped off of Thorn while he roared at Saphira and tackled Eragon. I pinned him down and he glared up at me.

Blood was surrounding him and I remembered cutting his back. I grinned and whispered in his ear, "Who's on top now?" he struggled fiercely then and I used a spell to bind his movements as well.

"You're mine now, Eragon." I said and lifted him up. He couldn't use his arms or legs and I carried him bridal style to Thorn, who was literally on top of Saphira and biting her when she moved. Blood was still gushing from her wound.

I could tell Eragon was trying to fight, his features softened when he looked at Saphira, and hardened again when he looked at Thorn. I set him on top of Thorn and proceeded to tie his arms into the leg straps…

"You really want him to win?" he suddenly asked me, and I looked into his eyes. "No. I just don't want you to lose." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and he looked surprised.

"What do you mean, by taking me to him I've already lost!" he shouted. He was starting to regain movement, but I didn't care.

I sighed. "Just forget it Eragon. There's no way we can stop him now. It's a lost cause." I told him.

_This will be all over soon. Pour salt into the open wound._

_Is it over yet? Let me in!_

"So you're giving up?" he asked again and almost looked sad. I half-shrugged and continued tying him to Thorn.

"Murtagh," his voice was different now, pleading, desperate. "I have a plan. Come with _me_. We can make it look like I captured you instead!" he told me.

"Galbatorix will still come." I said. "But we'll fight him! Together we can stop him! Together we can kill him!" he said.

Something inside me stirred from its slumber. The way he said "together" made my heart flutter. Did this mean what I hoped it meant?

I stared at him, incredulously, longingly.

"Untie me, Murtagh." He said, it sounded like an order despite the faint soft tone.

I regarded him warily. I had to be certain he wasn't trying to trick me. I couldn't let my guard down.

"Why should I? I told you I'd show no mercy and you said the same. It seems I've won…again." I told him in a dark tone. Blood was sliding down Thorn sides from the wound on Eragon's back, blending in with the red of his scales.

He scowled, and I saw that he was deeply in pain by his wounds. Saphira moaned and cried out again, barely moving.

Eragon gasped and tried to twist around to see her. "Murtagh, she…she's pregnant. She needs help. Thorn slashed open her stomach. Please," he pleaded again, looking up at me.

I still regarded him warily but I knew that if Saphira died (especially when she was pregnant) Galbatorix would be furious with me and his plans would be ruined.

I reached into his mind and he weakly tried to block me, I could feel that he was growing weaker by the minute because of the blood loss. It was so easy…

_Take him! Thorn could walk with Saphira! Now's your chance! They're both weak! TAKE HIM! _A voice inside me screamed.

Eragon closed his eyes and winced, biting his lip, Thorn had jerked suddenly and more blood poured over his side.

_Why are we just sitting here! Are we going to take them back to Galbatorix or not!? _Thorn asked angrily.

_Eragon says he can make it look like I've been captured. _I told him, a plan forming in my mind.

_What!? _Thorn asked, incredulous and angry still.

_Think about it, if we stay here then I could help Eragon and the Varden defeat Galbatorix, we can be free! Why should we let him win? _I said.

Thorn roared and Eragon's eyes flew open. Thorn got off of Saphira and looked at her. I think he was talking to her, because she nodded and then looked at me and Eragon.

"Saphira says you told Thorn my plan. She wants you to untie me." He said. I scowled slightly, the feel of him beneath me and his arms strapped down had soothed my temper while the beast within me purred with delight.

I took out Zar'roc and his eyes grew wide. He squirmed beneath me and his face grew red. I cut the straps and he rubbed his arms, I let him regain mobility, but I still had somewhat of a control over him.

He sat up and we were merely inches apart. All the fury was gone from both of us. He looked normal, actually, he looked quite smaller.

I ran my hand over his arm, feeling his muscles. "You were training hard, was it because you expected to fight me or Galbatorix?' I asked, not looking at his eyes.

He didn't answer but regarded my hand warily as it slid up his chest. My spell restrained his movement again and I could see Goosebumps appear on his skin as I massaged his neck.

"Murtagh." He said through clenched teeth. There was still a battle going on, and a few people were looking over at us, wondering what was going on.

I scowled again and looked into his eyes with intensity. Later, we will continue later. I handed him my sword and made him point it at my chest as I dropped the spell. Thorn roared as if defeated as Saphira (seeming to have healed somewhat) pushed him down.

Eragon "dragged" me away, the sword still at my neck, and the Varden cheered when they saw what had happened, or at least what they thought happened. My hands were behind my back and the sword at my throat.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left! I know that I can find the fire in your eyes! I'm going all the way! Get away, please._

The Empire fled and the Varden gave chase. Eragon led me toward Surda while Saphira walked beside Thorn (Thorn unnoticeably helping her as she walked, leaning against him).

"What do you think they'll do to me? Or did you not think of that?" I asked him, imagining him forgetting one major part of this otherwise brilliant plan.

"Actually I discussed this with Nasuada. I asked her if I captured you if she would refrain any severe punishment or death penalties and let you pass under my control." He said and I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

I understood what he meant. Only too clearly.

"The same would have happened to you, ya know. So I guess that's fair." I told him with a wicked smile and he faltered slightly as his face grew red. He knew what I was implying.

A cheer arose from the people in Surda and the Varden as we walked toward the castle. I didn't regret my decision to come with him, though, even though I made myself look agitated and resistant.

Thorn glared and snorted at all who got too close to him while Saphira weakly snapped at him. She needed to lay her eggs, if any survived the battle, before it's too late.

I was brought before Lady Nasuada, Arya and some others were there as well, all glaring at me. I looked down, unable to meet their gazes just yet.

"Good job, Eragon. You have captured the enemy." Lady Nasuada said. "Thank you, I'm glad my brother is out of the control of Galbatorix." He replied with a hint and looked directly at her.

"Yes, well, the arrangements have been made, I want you to check in with me later on." She said and he nodded, then he led me down a hall. Amazing, although I wonder what he has in store for me…

"I'm surprised she's letting me escape punishment. What'd you do to her?" I asked him when we were out of earshot. Thorn was taken to a field where he was guarded and Saphira was taken where she could receive healing.

"I told her that since you were my brother I should be responsible and I threatened to leave the Varden. I'm extremely glad she knows me well enough not to lock me up and declare me a traitor as well." He said and a small smile tugged at my mouth.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Somewhere." He replied and wouldn't answer any more questions. Amazing…

_You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You got to fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you!_

Galbatorix will come, we'll have to be ready, but I fear that even if we prepare for everything, the old Rider will have a few tricks up his sleeve.

Eragon will get hurt, he might even die.

And it'll be my fault.

I suddenly realized that Eragon had stopped bleeding and also that he had bound my own magic. _'Clever boy…' _I thought.

He opened a door and I saw that it was a room…his room. He made me sit down in a chair and then covered the window. My curiosity got the best of me.

"What's this, then?" I asked him. He turned toward me and walked slowly to me. "Where are you hurt, I'll heal you." He said. I took off my armor and revealed a cut across my chest.

As he leaned in I noticed the cut on his shoulder was healing, I smirked and pulled him toward me in the chair and ignored his protests and struggles. I ran my finger down the cut and he shuddered.

"I can heal that, Eragon." I told him. "I'll be fine." He told me and got up. He went over to a desk and got something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Come on." He told me and led me out of the room and down the hall into another room. "This will be your room. There will be two guards placed outside your door and two by the window. Don't try to escape. If you need to go anywhere they will escort you if they feel the need to, or else they will send word for me. The washroom is straight through this door." He told me.

"Eragon." I said as he began to leave. He stopped but didn't look back.

I went toward him and wrapped my arms around him, he gasped and turned his head to glare at me. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I told him. He was caught off-guard. "What do you mean?" he said and turned to face me, his head tilted to the side.

"You practically saved my life. How are we going to train?" I asked before he could say anything. "I'll take you to the training field and we'll train together. A few guards will be placed around the perimeter to make sure nothing happens to me or is you try to escape." He told me.

I nodded still holding on to him, he seemed to sense what I was trying to get at. "I'll be back after I talk with Lady Nasuada." He said but didn't meet my eye.

I grinned slightly and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head and tried ton say something, but I kissed him on the lips and felt his hands wrap around my neck…

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

_You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You have to fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wahaha, please tell me what you think. It took a little longer to write but I'm finally done! I'll update either tomorrow or whenever I feel, hehehe. Don't you just love me? Well, don't you!? Remember to review! Peace out!-**


	7. Chapter 7: Take Me Under

**Take Me Under**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the song, because it's owned by…dun dun dun! 3 Days Grace! Anyways, I don't own much of anything at this point….**

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

My plan worked, Murtagh was safe now…we were together at last.

_Now it seems I'm fading. All my dreams are not worth saving. I've done my share of waiting. And I've still got nowhere else to go. _

But how long could we stay like this? We have to train, to prepare, I'm hoping that Murtagh knows Galbatorix well enough so that we'll be ready for anything he might try.

I love this feeling, this adrenaline rush; like I can do anything…

_So I wait for you to, take me all the way, take me all the way._

I knocked on Lady Nasuada's door and she muttered a "Come in." I closed the door behind me and walked forward, looking less intimidating…and somewhat sheepish.

She didn't say anything to me, didn't even meet my eye. She was angry with me…and hurt.

"Lady Nasuada, I'm sorry for…earlier." I said uneasily. She glanced quickly at me but continued what she was doing. This wasn't going to be easy.

"My Lady, I believe that by doing this we can save Alagaesia, that we can finally defeat Galbatorix. I'm extremely grateful to you for allowing this to happen; you may just have saved Alagaesia yourself." I said.

"Stop trying to flatter me, Eragon." She said harshly and I winced visually. "Sit down." She said again and I sat obediently.

There was a pause in where she worked on some papers and then she looked up at me and said, "You, Murtagh, and the warriors of the Varden, along with the Elves and Dwarves and Urgals, will be the ones to save Alagaesia. Your names will be remembered forever, and I will only be a mere memory; a whisper on the wind." She told me, looking slightly saddened.

"That is not true, My Lady, you will be remembered as the young Leader who led the Varden to victory against Galbatorix after her father died because of an Urgal attack; and yet you sided with the Urgals. Nasuada, you will be remembered as the Leader who defied all odds and put away her own feelings and thoughts to protect her people and save the world of Alagaesia!" I replied with heat.

She looked surprised and then seemed to consider my words. She nodded slightly and a half-smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Eragon. I am…relieved and pleased with your words." She said and I smiled back at her genuinely. Then she became serious again.

"You will be training with Murtagh?" she asked. "Yes, I expect him to teach me more about Galbatorix so that we can find a way to defeat him. I know it won't be easy, but I want to at least try, and if I die…" at "die" my throat closed around the next words.

Her eyes softened as she saw the fearful expression on my face I wasn't fast enough to hide. "Eragon…" she said softly, sadly.

_Seems you're wanting me to stay, but my dreams would surely waste away and I've still got nowhere else to go…_

I shook my head. "If I die, so be it, as long as I can take him with me." I finally managed to say. She nodded, but still looked concerned.

"I will increase the training schedules for the Varden and also speak with the elves and Urgals. How soon do you think he will come?" she said.

"I'm not sure, but soon, and when he does come…he'll bring the entire Empire with him. Of that I am sure. It will be a hard battle." I replied, again not meeting her gaze.

She nodded and looked knowing again…too knowing. "You can go now, Eragon, I'll meet with you on the training field tomorrow." She said and I nodded, stood, bowed, and walked away.

I practically flew down the hall to Murtagh's room; I wanted to see him so badly, I wanted to feel his touch…

I opened the door and saw him relaxing in the chair with his eyes closed, I wasn't sure if he knew I was there…

He looked so peaceful; I smiled and walked slowly toward him.

Outside, I knew that Thorn was trying to comfort Saphira; I could hear him pleading with her to forgive him, saying sorry a thousand times over. She felt anger, but she didn't hate him, she could never hate him; she told me herself.

I knew that soon she would give in and forgive him, and that she would want his touch just like I long for Murtagh's touch. She would want him to be there when she laid her eggs; she would want to believe that they were a family and not enemies in war…

I put my arms around Murtagh's neck and sat down in his lap, laying my head on his chest. I felt him stir, but I merely closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in his scent and relaxing against him.

I never knew my muscles could be so tense…

_So I wait for you to take me all the way, take me all the way…_

We were together now; we could defeat Galbatorix and save Alagaesia…and ourselves.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and rested his chin on my head. He also relaxed and we sat there, enjoying each other's embrace.

However, the growing feeling in our chests was swelling and demanding to be set free; to be pleased. I wanted more from him; I wanted to feel him _inside_ me…

I leaned up and started kissing him, softly at first, and then passionately; he returned the kiss fervently, running his hands through my hair and over my body as I did the same to him.

Soon we were stumbling towards the bed, ripping our clothes off. He laid me down and I stared up into his eyes. His eyes, those hazel orbs sent pleasure waves through me…

He smirked down at me sexily and I felt myself blush and also smirk; he seemed to like that…

_Push me under! Pull me further! Take me all the way! Take me all the way! Push me under! Pull me further! Take me all the way! Take me all the way!_

* * *

I woke up in a sweat, but I was relieved to see Murtagh beside me, breathing softly. I smiled and stroked his cheek. Last night was incredible…

He stirred and turned over, and I felt a strange sense of loss, like he was farther away from me than ever before even after the night we shared.

I felt like I was dying, but I wasn't sure why. I think it was because it felt like _he _was dying. In that moment I could tell something was wrong. His body was tense and rigid and his breathing grew hard and labored.

'_No…' _I thought and shook him, willing his eyes to open. I turned him over and he had a pained expression on his face, his teeth were clenched and his body writhed.

I reached into his mind and felt a sharp pain, I cried out but knew that it wasn't Murtagh's doing. Something, or _someone_, was attacking him in his mind.

Galbatorix.

_Now it seems you're leaving. But we've only just begun. And you've still got nowhere else to go…_

"Murtagh!" I cried out and shook him, trying to beat back the pain in his mind with strength of my own. Saphira grew concerned.

_What's wrong? Who's attacking you? _She asked. _Galbatorix is attacking Murtagh in his mind and I'm trying to stop him. _I replied.

I felt myself crying. _'No, he can't die, I need him, no, Murtagh, don't die, please don't die.' _I thought and continued fighting.

I could feel his energy draining, I knew he was fighting, but it was taking a toll on his body. I pushed harder with my own energy and with one last effort we made Galbatorix recede.

He gasped and opened his eyes, panting and sweating. He glanced at me and closed his eyes again. I sighed in relief and lay down, and he surprisingly snuggled up to me, wrapping his arms around me and hiding his head against my chest.

It was a strange gesture from him; I was usually the one to do that, but I suppose he was just tired of all the pain.

I stroked his hair and he relaxed against me again.

"Eragon…" he murmured.

_So I wait for you to, take me all the way; take me all the way…_

"Are you okay, Murtagh?" I asked him softly.

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Yes, now that I'm with you." His husky voice made my face flush before I even took in the meaning of his words.

He cracked open an eye and smirked at me, I couldn't stop myself from smirking back and snuggling closer to him.

"We'll have to train today, so whenever you're ready we'll go." I told him.

"That's fine. I suppose you think I could tell you all of Galbatorix's little secrets?" he said.

"Yes…" I answered, confused.

"Eragon, if I knew any of that stuff do you think he'd still be alive?" he asked.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "True, but you've been around him a lot; surely you know _something _that could help us!" I said.

He turned on his back, staring up at the ceiling. A serious look took over his handsome face.

"I guess I know a few things that could help. But let's not worry about all that right now." He said and turned back to me. He smiled at me and I beamed back.

"All I want is you." He said and I shuddered. He grinned wickedly and pinned me down, tracing my jaw with his sultry lips.

_Push me under! Pull me further! Take me all the way! Take me all the way!_

I relaxed and prepared to let him take me away when there was a knock on the door. I frowned, resisting the urge to groan, and Murtagh rolled back on his side, sighing. I gather my clothes and hastily put them on, Murtagh smirking at me and making some very inappropriate suggestions.

I shush him and reluctantly answer the door, it was Trianna.

"Saphira is doing well, but she needs to lay her eggs soon. I suggest that you take her someplace in the mountains and keep your distance until she lays them. And it also appears that Thorn is the father, so he should go as well." She told me, not at all trying to hide the glare.

"Oh, thank you, I will." I told her and she snorted before shuffling off.

Murtagh was sitting up on his elbow, looking expectant. "Saphira needs to lay her eggs up in the mountains. Wanna go for a ride?" I ask. He smiles and gets up, stretching.

"We can train there while she lays them, Trianna said to keep our distance and also that since Thorn is the father he should be with her." I tell him. He grabs his clothes and I go to him, wrapping my arms around his still-bare chest.

"Hmmm, you're so warm." I say and smile. He ruffles my hair and then we wash our faces, brush our teeth, and head out.

The people of Surda stare as we walk energetically together toward the Dragon Hold (as I've dubbed it after the one in Farthen Dur). Some are brave enough to wave, and we wave back.

* * *

_Hello, little one. How was your night? _Saphira asks me when we enter the Hold. She is laying down and Thorn is beside her, resting his head on his forepaws. He raises his head when he sees Murtagh, and in turn my brother smiles at him.

_It was great. How was yours? _I ask her, feeling a small blush reach my cheeks.

_Ah, slightly painful, but I'm better now. Trianna said that I need to lay my eggs. I'm assuming that's why you're here? _she said.

_Yes, are you well enough to fly? _I ask, a concerned look crossing my face. I realized that maybe she wouldn't actually be able to fly very far, but if Trianna said that she could…

_I'll be fine, Eragon, don't worry about me, besides, Thorn can help me. _She replied.

I smiled and stroked her blue face. A purr of some sorts erupted from her throat and I chuckled.

"Are you ready, Eragon?" Murtagh asked. "Yes, let's get the saddles on." I told him and we did so. I climbed on top of Saphira and she heaved herself up.

Thorn stood as well and helped her as they both walked out of the Hold and into a large clearing.

The people of Surda looked on as they got on their hunches and then jumped into the air, flapping their great wings as they rose higher and higher into the blue sky.

Thorn glided closely beside Saphira as they flew off toward the mountains. I glanced over at Murtagh a lot and he glanced back at me, and before long we landed near a cave. We both got off and Thorn guided Saphira into the cave and then lay outside, to guard it.

Murtagh grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward a steep path; we ran down it and then climbed our way toward a plateau far enough and close enough from Saphira and Thorn.

He pulled me close and brought his hand up to stroke my cheek and I leaned into his palm, smiling.

He pressed his forehead against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Push me under! Pull me further! Take me all the way! Take me all the way!_

All of a sudden he pushed me back and grabbed his sword, zar'roc. "Well, let's get to training if we ever hope to defeat Galbatorix." He told me. I smiled and drew my own sword.

"And then we can be together all the time." I said, lunging forward. He blocked and pushed me back. "Without worrying about anyone interrupting us." He continued and also lunged forward.

I blocked as well but he wouldn't budge. "Doing whatever we want, when we want, without fear of someone attacking us." I replied. He whirled around and swiped at my waist, then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"And you'll be all mine. And I all yours." he said. I nuzzled his neck and he embraced me.

"Come on, we have to train if we want any of our dreams to come true. There are more dragons now due to Thorn and Saphira, but that will make Galbatorix all the more determined to destroy us." He said and got back into a fighting stance.

I also got into my fighting stance and we were at it again. We trained for hours, until the sun was low in the sky. At that point we lay down next to each other and watched the sun set.

"Hey Murtagh?" I said nervously. "What?" he asked. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He replied and we smiled at each other again.

_And I've been waiting so long!_

Saphira and Thorn soon glided by us, bringing good news. There were three eggs, and they all looked to be healthy.

_And I've been waiting so long!_

_Oh Eragon, I'm so happy! Thorn said he loved me! Can you believe it!? I thought I'd never get the chance to fall in love, but I have and it feels wonderful! _Saphira exclaimed.

_I'm glad for you too, Saphira. Murtagh said he loved me as well, we've been training hard. We still have to defeat Galbatorix, until then we need to get ready. _I reminded her.

_Oh right, I almost forgot. No matter, we'll take these eggs back to Surda and see who they hatch for. Oh Eragon I'm so excited! I'm a mother! _She squealed and reared up.

Thorn chuckled at her and then we hopped back on.

_And I've been waiting so long!_

"Oh no! Lady Nasuada wanted to speak with me this afternoon!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure Trianna told her about Saphira. Besides, we can see her at dinner, I'm starving anyway." Murtagh told me.

I laughed. "Yeah me too. Let's go, Saphira!" I said and we flew faster than ever before, racing back to the castle.

After giving the eggs to the right person we left Saphira and Thorn in the hold while we raced to the dining hall.

"Ah, there you are, Eragon and Murtagh. Trianna informed me of your departure. How is Saphira?" Nasuada asked.

"Good, very good, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you." I told her. "Oh no, it's not a problem. Today is a great day for Alagaesia, the Riders Shall Rise Again!" she said. "Hear, hear!" the others cried and cheered.

Arya smiled over at me and motioned for us to sit by her.

"But we must continue to train and fight to defeat Galbatorix, or else nothing but more pain and suffering will come." She added. "Aye!" everyone said. I saw Orik glaring at Murtagh, but he smiled slightly at me. Oh well, I'll have to speak with him later…

"It's been a while since we've talked, Eragon." Arya said to me after the excitement was toned down a bit.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." I said. "It's alright; I know you're busy training most of the time. Maybe I can join you two tomorrow?" she said, although it wasn't much of a question, I knew she'd come no matter what I said.

"Sure, that would be great." I told her and smiled. I've been smiling a lot lately…and I like it.

She smiled back, the first real smile I think I've ever seen from her.

"Good. And how are you, Murtagh?" she asked my brother beside me. I turned to see him with half a chicken leg in his mouth; he quickly chewed and swallowed before answering Arya's question.

"I'm fine. I'd rather be Eragon's prisoner than Galbatorix's." he said and my eyebrows shot upwards as my face flushed yet again that day. He smirked at me and Arya only looked half-revolted.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing then. It's good to have you back on our side." She said.

"Thanks, it's good to be around laughter, it's been so long…" he said and looked sad. I put my hand on his leg underneath the table and he smiled at me.

"Yes, I was glad to be in Farthen Dur after my imprisonment with Durza." She said also, hiding a pained expression.

He nodded and we continued eating, it was delicious, and I think I ate a little too much, but oh well.

* * *

Later that night I collapsed on my bed and Murtagh lay beside me. I was sore, full, and tired, and I knew Murtagh was as well.

"Good night Murtagh." I said and turned on my side. He wrapped his arms around em and I snuggled close. "Good night, Eragon." He said and kissed me.

_So I wait for you to take me all the way…_

_Push me under! Pull me further! Take me all the way! Take me all the way! Push me under! Pull me further! Take me all the way! Take me all the way!_

We lay there together, finally together…

_And I've been waiting so long!_

Soon Galbatorix will e defeated and the Riders Shall Rise Again!

_And I've been waiting so long!_

No one can stop us now, Alagaesia will be saved!

_And I've been waiting so long!_

And Murtagh will be mine, as I will be his.

_So I wait for you to, take me all the way, take me all the way._

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally found the right song for this! Ah! It took me forever and I know you guys have been waiting, and I'm so sorry! But now I've updated so you can tell me if it sucks or rocks your socks! I'll update Rayven soon, maybe in a few days. Gah! School….must destroy…-**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Too Late

Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the song, that right belongs to Three Days Grace (whom I love). The characters belong to Chris P (who rocks my socks but needs to hurry up with the third book) but the –plot- kinda belongs to me…ON WITH THE FICCY!!**

* * *

**Murtagh POV**

I woke up next to my beloved, Eragon. Yesterday Saphira had laid her eggs, three of them. It filled me with a wonderful Hope, Galbatorix had not won. However, he still had an egg, and he could get these three, but with the right protection I'm sure we'll prevail.

However, Orik was still giving me the Evil Eye, along with most of the Varden. Despite Eragon and Nasuada's trust of me, the people still seem to think I'm a traitor.

Eragon says it's just taking them a while to get over the fact that I'm really _not _a traitor, he reasoned that some of them have grown up believing that I was a traitor, and that a lot of them believed that since my father was bad that I was bad too.

I loved him too much to point out that they were all blinded by the betrayal of my father anyway and that most of them would never fully accept me, and that I was perfectly fine with that, if not a bit disappointed in the people of Alagaesia, especially the Varden.

But whatever, I had Hope for this world, but it will never be as I have dreamed it to be.

_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._

But anyways, we trained, and we will continue to train, until I'm sure he can defeat Galbatorix without getting seriously injured to the point of death. I _will not _let Eragon die, unless I could die with him. No, not even then, I would rather die than have Eragon taken from this world. He's too young; he still has so much to do.

But I…I've seen enough of this world. Eragon is really the only thing holding me back from taking a knife to my wrist. Without him I would have no one, and I would simply perish.

But his love is so strong that I'm beginning to enjoy life a bit- enough so that I'm training just as hard for my own life as well as to defeat my Hated Master. Old Hated Master. He is no longer in control of me, of which I am thankful.

While we were training, he kept saying that he would die trying to defeat Galbatorix. "Silly boy," I had said, "Do you honestly think I'd let him kill you? Nay, it will be me."

"No," he countered. "I won't let him kill you. After all the pain he's put you through, I will not let him kill you. I'll stake my life on it."

"And what would I do without you, Eragon?" I said with a twisted smirk of bitterness. A look I had perfected over the years. "You are the only reason I'm still alive, if you died I would have nothing to live for. I might as well kill myself and lay next to you in your grave." I told him.

He looked away and said nothing, because he knew it was true. He knew that none of the Varden accepted me, and that, even with time, not all of them will. Deep down he knew that he was the main reason my heart continued to beat as it did.

So why would he talk of him putting himself between a blast coming from Galbatorix? He said something then, something I thought was rather amusing and…romantic.

"If you died, I would die as well. It's the same thing, Murtagh. You may think that just because I'm a hero among the Varden that I'd stay with them if you died, but not even my friendship with Arya or Orik or even Lady Nasuada would keep me here if you were dead."

"Then it's agreed, neither of us will die." I said to prevent this morbid talk. I'd had enough of that to last me a lifetime.

He smiled then, one of my favorite things about him, and said, "Agreed."

_Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

Eragon stirred beside me, and I smiled at him and stroked his cheek. He smiled and opened his eyes to stare up at me.

"Good morning, love." I said in that husky voice he liked.

"Mmmmmm." He groaned and stretched, and I had the urge to pin him down and ravage him, but I resisted, as I did most of the time. He had to know what he did to me; he had to know the hunger I had for him. He must be tempting me.

"Morning. How was your sleep? Any nightmares?" he asked.

"No, only dreams of you." I said. And it was true. I had a blissful night of nothing but dreams of Eragon. Some were memories, most were just him; laughing, smiling, in my arms, telling me he loved me, etc.

He blushed and then beamed, showing his teeth. I chuckled and kissed his forehead; he moved my head with his hands and kissed me on the lips. It seems he's coming out of the shy stage he was in.

When he released me I wanted more, but I held back to stare into his eyes. He was still smiling that beautiful smile, and I nuzzled his neck.

I'd never done this with anyone, so it felt strange but…right. I never got to feel affection, but now that I had Eragon I had all the affection I had ever missed out on. I felt more comfortable around him; relaxed, happy. It was great.

"I guess we should head out to the training field and start training. Remember Arya wanted to join us today." He said. I pouted; I didn't want to leave him just yet. I wanted to stay just a little while longer without having to deal with the hassles and harsh reality of life.

He saw my pout, and I think it confused him since I'd never really done that around him. I admit it was a bit strange for me to do, but I couldn't help but to show all of my emotions when around him. Especially those emotions that had lain dormant within me.

"I don't want to leave just yet. Can't we stay longer?" I asked in a voice I knew he couldn't resist. The reaction was expected, but I knew he was _trying_ to resist.

"Murtagh, if we want to defeat Galbatorix we have to train." He said, trying to push me away. Fine then, I see that persuasion is in order.

"We can train later. We need our rest as well." I said and he started to protest. I put my finger on his lips and continued. "Besides, we were interrupted yesterday; I didn't get to finish what I started."

Now _that _got him really red, and he had so much trouble stammering over his words that I effectively cut him off with a passionate kiss that drove him insane. His hands were entwined within my hair and his legs were wrapped around me, begging me to satisfy him.

How could I refuse him?

_No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it? And I have left alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._

Some people thought it wrong for me and Eragon to be together. Not only were we men, but we were brothers. The fact that we were blood-related was the main driving point in many people disapproving of our relationship.

But I don't care. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters really. Why should you be denied the one you love? I could understand if I were abusing the boy, or if I was going to betray or kill him, but I'm not.

I genuinely love him, and without him I would die. Simple as that.

And I knew he was the same, despite the fact that he had plenty of friends and supporters. And let's not forget Saphira and Thorn. If we die they die, of course I'm sure they would rather die if the other died as well, so there's not really a problem, but I did argue using that point.

It's a good thing he caught me, I'm sure Galbatorix will have a hard time tricking him. Which reminds me, you have to have more than strength and good magic to defeat Galbatorix. He's a very cunning man, and if he gets inside your mind (one way or the other) he'll destroy you.

I'll need to teach him how to defend himself against that as well. But for right now, we're fine.

_Even if I say it'll be alright still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

* * *

"You're late. I would have thought you two would be here bright and early." Arya said, slanted eyebrows raised. Eragon blushed and looked down, I guess because he felt he wasn't doing his duty, or at least enough to defeat Galbatorix.

"It's my fault. I wanted to get some more rest. But we'll train all day without stopping, even for lunch, until we don't even know our own names." I covered for him. Eragon looked a bit shocked and confused, almost even fearful.

Arya nodded and then said, "So, shall we get started?"

I took out zar'roc as he took out his sword, and she took out a sword of her own. We stood in a circle, poised and ready to either defend ourselves or attack the other.

"Let's do a royale; every man for himself. Then we can practice defense when others are ganging up on you." She said.

"Alright." Eragon said.

"Sounds good to me." I concurred.

She nodded and then lunged towards me, but before I could even move to defend myself Eragon struck out with his sword, seemingly automatically, and stopped her advance, his back to me.

"Thanks Eragon, although it _is _every man for himself." I said and slashed at him, he stepped to the side but I had cut his shirt.

"Focus Eragon." Arya said and attacked him.

He scowled. "I know, I know, sheesh!"

I chuckled and took a swipe at Arya, who jumped back. Eragon brought his sword down and I blocked. Both of us were pushing but we were barely moving. (A/N: balanced forces ya'll! Dude! I'm actually learning something in science!)

Arya took the moment to slash at my midsection, and so while I shifted my body to defend myself against her Eragon pushed harder and before I knew it I was on the ground.

Arya, without even skipping a beat, went to stab me but I jumped backward and slashed at her while she was removing her sword from the ground.

I might add that we were doing this all very quickly, a lot faster than any mere human, so there was actually a crowd gathering to watch and perhaps study our movements.

Eragon also slashed at Arya and the elf almost looked caught. Almost. She jumped up and kicked us both backwards before landing and swinging towards Eragon, who was a bit slower than us.

He rolled away just in time and then shot back up, attacking Arya fiercely. Good. He was taking this seriously now.

We continued like this for some time before Arya said that we should practice defense by ganging up on each other. Eragon and I took after Arya and she blocked us wonderfully, there was no doubt that she would go nearly unscathed during the fight. But we were also a good team, and together we managed a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious, but enough for her to be impressed (and to forgive us for our lateness).

Then Arya and I ganged up on Eragon. I was extremely impressed and proud of how he managed to block us, although he was still wounded. I told him to simply heal himself while he continued to fight, since there would be no chance to do so properly during the battle.

"I know Murtagh, this won't be my first battle you know." he said. I guess I forgot. It's the protectiveness, I knew, but still, I couldn't help but feel like I didn't want him in this fight. Definitely the protectiveness.

So we continued fighting and training on many different levels and in many different ways. We didn't even stop for lunch, and when Eragon asked why I said it was to prepare him for the battle, who knows how long it'll last, and if we'll be able to rest or eat?

So we carried on. Arya left us to do other things and we sparred together, using our magic, and around sunset I began Step Two to the training.

"We can stop for now." I said suddenly right before he was about to strike.

"Huh? I thought we weren't stopping until we couldn't even remember our own names." He said with a confused expression.

"We will, but I didn't mean fighting all day. There are other things I need to train you in when it comes to Galbatorix." I told him. He still looked confused and now wary. I chuckled and took his sword from him.

I led him out of the training field and to a different area, where no one was and would ever turn up anytime soon.

"Murtagh, what are you doing?" he asked me cautiously. Did he not trust me fully? No, I had his undying trust and loyalty. Then what was it? What made him wary and cautious of me?

I suppose it was just because he didn't know what was going on, and so he was cautious against the unknown. That was good, at least. No "curiosity killed the cat" for my Eragon.

"The mind, Eragon. He will use the mind in every way possible to defeat you. I want you to be aware of the various tricks he might pull. He's very clever and persuasive, not like me of course but you understand." I told him.

He relaxed a bit and nodded, I believe that made him feel at least a little safe now that he knew what I was going to do.

I sat him down and then sat opposite him, preparing myself for what I was about to put him through, Galbatorix was fierce; I would have to be fiercer.

"Let's start with the verbal cunning of our Great King." I said, he chuckled and my lips twitched at my crack, but then I turned serious and he followed suit.

"If he gets close enough to you, he'll try to trick you with words. He'll turn them around on you, speak falsely of others, he could even make you believe the sky was green and the grass was blue- that's how good he is." I told him. He snorted and shook his head, probably thinking I was being too dramatic, but I was dead serious.

"The main thing you need to do is focus on the battle, don't even listen to him, and especially don't reply hotly, stay calm and ignore him- if possible. But if you absolutely have to listen to him, don't believe what he says, don't lose your temper, and don't lose your focus. Got it?" I said. He nodded, I suppressed a smile, I felt like a school teacher.

"Alright, first he'll try to draw you out of the battle, make you lose your focus, give him all your attention. He'll say just about anything to draw you in- _don't listen_. If you do get drawn in, he'll move on to turning you against yourself or others. He might say that I was going to betray or kill you; he might offer you rewards and promise you new life if you join him. If you lose interest and don't believe him (Which I encourage you to do) he'll throw the hardest stuff at you.

"He'll say that there's no point in fighting because you're going to lose and that he'll kill all of Alagaesia. He'll pretend that I'm still under his control and that I would kill you for him. Trust me, Eragon; he is a snake with a forked tongue; only lies come out of his mouth." I told him. He listened eagerly, his brown eyes focused on mine.

"Any questions?" I knew there would be, but he was oddly silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak and then thought better of it, then stared down at the ground.

"Eragon?" I was concerned now, what was wrong? Did he think he was weak enough to fall prey to Galbatorix's lies? Did he already believe some of them?

I pushed the last thought away, even though it resounded loudly in the back of my mind. Deep down I feared that he still didn't trust me completely, that he still thought I could betray him. That must be it, he must be ashamed of these thoughts.

I tilted his chin up with my hand and stared deep into his eyes.

"Eragon, it's okay, I'll be there if you need help, just call out to me and I'll be there. I'm telling you this so you'll know what to look for and how to defend yourself. It's important that you know all of his tricks." I said softly. He nodded and smiled sadly.

Something was wrong, I knew it.

"Murtagh…" he began and then bit his lip. A question was burning in his eyes, a question he was afraid to ask.

"You said that he's a very powerful magician…" he said and trailed off.

"Yes." Where was he going with this? Did he really think that he still had control over me? Did he think that he could do it again during battle and make me turn on him?

"Could he actually turn you against me?" he blurted and then covered his mouth with his hand, looking afraid and apologetic. I tried not to show my anger; after all, I'd told him thousands of times the amount of power and time needed to perform that type of spell.

"Not with magic or words, dear brother. He would need others to put me under his control again, and time. It is not a thing you can do during battle. Relax." I told him.

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean…could he control your actions? Possess you? Is he strong enough for that? Is it even possible?" Ah, there they are, the many questions he asks.

They made me think. Could he? He'd never done it before, and I imagined that he would have, but then again that would certainly take a lot of power and would drain him, so that must have been the reason he put me under the spell.

I now saw the problem: even for a short amount of time, if he could control me and make me attack Eragon while he himself or someone else is attacking him, it would be over. I would just have to be on my guard then, wouldn't I?

"Possibly, but it would take a lot for that to happen, and he would most likely use it as a last resort, since it would drain him of a lot of energy and leave him open for you or even I to finish him off. But I will do my best to be on my guard against that, and you should too, he could possibly try to turn you against me." I told him.

He seemed unsure for a moment and then relaxed, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I was just…curious…you said he was powerful, I just wanted to know if that was possible." He said and then sighed, sitting back on his arms. "I just wish it wouldn't be so hard. I wish that you and I combined would be powerful enough to stop him without having to worry about either of us getting killed! It almost seems hopeless…"

"Don't. If you start to think like that you're giving up and letting him win. He'll seize that and turn you, Eragon; you can't give him a chance! The both of us would be a better match than the whole of Varden fighting against him, and he knows it. That's why he'll mostly use his tricks, if you can avoid them, we'll win. All you have to do is focus." I said fiercely.

He winced and shrunk back, looking down again.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I crawled over to him, so that when he looked up I could see my reflection in his pupils. He seemed taken aback for a moment, because he froze like he did that first time. I smirked and then kissed him, and his arms gave out- again like they did that first time. I pinned his arms above his head and his legs to the ground.

When I needed air I pulled back and smirked down at him. "You can make it up to me later." I told him huskily and he half-smiled, goosebumps appearing on his arms.

"Gee, this looks familiar." I said and he blushed. "It isn't the exact same spot, but it's pretty close, don't you agree?" I asked. He looked confused and I chuckled. "You know, our first time, in the woods, during the battle, you froze and your arms gave out, and then you let me take you for my own."

He blushed deeper and then smirked, and before I knew it he had _me _pinned beneath him.

"I guess I should return the favor, eh?" he asked and grinned. I smirked up at him and he bent down to kiss me…

…right when a twig snapped and Orik came to the clearing we were in, axe in hand with a mean look in his eyes.

"Eragon! What in Alagaesia are you doing!?" he roared and the poor boy jumped and stood quickly, flushing red and searching for an answer.

I scowled and sat up, glaring at the dwarf. How did he find us?

"We were merely training. I didn't want to distract the Varden from their own training." I snapped, getting tired of this dwarf quickly. Again I saved Eragon from having to answer for himself, I'll need to stop and teach him how to speak, it appears.

"Don't lie to me, snake! I know exactly why you brought him away from the eyes of those who would not see him harmed! I just don't understand why the boy looked as if he were about to kiss you!" Orik replied vehemently.

"Because I was, Orik. I love him, and he loves me. We were training and then I went to kiss him, is that so wrong?" Eragon spoke up angrily. I raised my eyebrows and made a note to myself to congratulate him.

"Yes it is! Your brothers for goodness' sake! And he's a murderer! You saw him kill Hrothgar!" Orik yelled.

"That was in the past!" Eragon yelled back.

"The past is not so easily forgotten! You of all people should know by your own experiences and the experiences of others! He's a murderer and a betrayer! He'll kill you and then turn against the Varden the first chance he gets!" the dwarf was enraged beyond control, and I knew how important he was to my beloved, else I wouldn't have intervened.

"Eragon, let him think what he wants. I do not wish for you two to fight. Let's just go back, it's getting dark." I said and reached for his arm.

"No! You always have to defend yourself, now it's my turn!" Eragon said and glared at his friend. "Murtagh is a good person, yes he's done terrible things in the past, but now is the future, and now he is helping to fight _against _Galbatorix! I'm tired of everyone calling him a murderer and traitor! Get over it! I love him and that's all that matters to me! When Galbatorix is defeated all will come to him and thank him and be grateful for his help but I will not be so forgiving!" he said.

He was panting and shaking with anger, and his words froze me in my place.

"He was beaten and abused by our father when he was but a young child, he ahs a _scar_ on his back from Morzan when he was only _three years old_! Then eh was forced into slavery by Galbatorix, made to do his bidding, forced to kill and lie and steal! How dare you accuse him and hate him! He is my brother and my mate, and anyone who dares to oppose him is against me!" he continued.

Orik took a step back and glanced form me to him, an unreadable expression on his face. I gently put my hand on Eragon's shoulder and felt his muscles rippling, as if he were ready to pounce on the shorter man.

Orik finally stood tall and bowed. "Very well, so be it." was all he said before he left.

Eragon was still tense and angry, I could feel it not only underneath my fingers but through the connection we shared.

"Thank you." I said. He looked to me and relaxed slightly, then hugged me tightly, crying onto my shoulder. I hugged him back and we stood there until the sun was halfway beneath the horizon.

We sat down and leaned against a tree, watching the sun set, and then we went back to our quarters, silently. Thorn inquired as to what was wrong, and I said that I'd explain later. Eragon needed me now, and I was going to be there for him.

But no matter how much he vented, and no matter how many people he yelled at, they would forever doubt my intentions and never trust me. I knew and accepted that, and I knew that he was slowly starting to accept it himself, despite his words.

_The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost, can't get back. The lives we had won't be ours again._

_This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong…_

I held him through the night, until he fell asleep, and then I too joined him in oblivion.

_Even if I say it'll be alright still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late! (It's never too late!) It's not too late, it's never too late._

* * *

**-Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I know I update slower than a snail but hopefully this was worth the wait, and if it wasn't you can go ahead and flame me since I don't really care, although constructive criticism would be great (and of course good reviews are awesome!). Anyways, please tell me what you think, questions and comments are accepted (but no more spoilers!). Oh, and if you think Murtagh was a bit OOC I'm sorry. I had to go back and read a bit of Eldest to get Hrothgar's name and found that he's just an angel compared to how he was in the book. Bleh…-**


	9. Chapter 9: Are You Ready?

Are You Ready

**Are You Ready?**

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, no ownage. The song belongs to Creed and the –plot- of this particular fic belongs to moi. **

_Sorry for the long wait, my computer has been disconnected for a few weeks, but now I'm back up and running! Alright, this chappy is gonna be a little different than the others, this is the beginning of the battle (Woohoo!) and so it will be in Third Person Omniscient POV instead of Eragon's to go more with the song, and plus it will be better for the battle. Also, this fic is nearly done; I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the last, although no guarantees. And without further ado, here's the 9__th__ chapter!_

* * *

The boys woke up and immediately went to training. Murtagh continued teaching Eragon of Galbatorix's evil and cunning ways before they set out to train with Arya again. The elf seemed to know what transpired between Eragon and Orik the day before, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm getting hungry, Murtagh; I haven't eaten anything in nearly two days!" Eragon whined, exhausted with the day's training.

Murtagh sighed and half-smiled. "Fine, let's get some lunch." He said and chuckled. They walked hand-in-hand down the halls to the dining room.

When they entered the loud chatter quieted, the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor made the two notice Orik and a few of his dwarven brethren leave without even a second glance. The dwarves that remained didn't look up from their food.

Eragon glared half-heartedly after his old friend, and Murtagh felt a pang of guilt and sadness in his heart. He knew that Eragon was good friends with the dwarf and that because of him their friendship was deteriorating.

Eragon pulled him to a table where a kind woman brought them a large helping of that day's lunch, and they dug in without another second's thought.

While they were eating, Murtagh began looking within his mind for some slight memory of weakness that Galbatorix might have shown him. _'Did he ever slip and show me some kind of weakness? Would I even know what it was? Think, Murtagh, think! For Eragon's Sake! I must find something to help us both or I fear we might be doomed! I know he can't be all powerful, and that there's a limit to his power, but how can I drain his energy without getting destroyed in the meantime?' _he kept thinking; kept searching for any sign of weakness Galbatorix may have.

_Hey Mr. Seeker, hold on to this advice, if you keep seeking you will find… Don't want to follow down roads been walked before. It's so hard to find unopened doors._

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come. Oh I said are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come._

While Murtagh was thinking of Galbatorix's weakness, Eragon was determined to prove that Murtagh was deserving of respect and trust.

'_When we defeat Galbatorix, they'll all think twice about mistrusting him. Don't they understand that he was under Galbatorix's control? That he had to do what he said? That he was _forced_ to do what he said!? Murtagh is a good man and a fine warrior, together we will destroy Galbatorix for good and ever. And then we'll be together, forever.' _He thought and smiled.

_Hey Mr. Hero, walking a thin, fine line under the microscope of life, remember your roots my friend, they're right down below. 'Cause heroes come and heroes go._

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come. Oh I said are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come._

After they ate they went back out to the training field. Arya was nowhere to be found, but tons of Varden and Alagaesian soldiers were out training.

Murtagh took out his sword while Eragon did the same, but before they could begin they heard an all-too familiar sound.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Two sets of wings were beating at the air as Saphira and Thorn lowered themselves to the ground.

"Saphira! What are you doing here? You need to rest still!" Eragon exclaimed as he ran to her.

'_Hello little one, I'm fine. Besides, you two need to practice fighting on dragonback, since that's most likely how you'll fight Galbatorix. The battle is soon upon us, we must be prepared.' _Saphira told him.

'_True, I didn't think of that. Are you sure you're okay?' _he asked, concern seeping through his mind and into hers.

A soothing calm entered his mind as she replied, _'I'm itching to battle, my scales are crawling with expectation and excitement. I pestered Thorn enough to come out here so we can train together.' _

He smiled and ran his hand over her long face. _'Then what are we waiting for?' _

Thorn was telling Murtagh about Saphira's annoying pestering and explaining to his also concerned friend that female dragons naturally heal quickly after giving birth so that they can defend and teach their children once they hatch, at least that's what the wild female dragons did. Ever since the dragons were, "domesticated", they have greatly changed, but even though the healing rate has slowed a bit, they still have the ability to recover quickly after laying their eggs.

"Well then, let's test our skills on dragonback. How about this, I'll pretend to be Galbatorix, using all his tricks and might. Fight as hard as you can, Eragon, just don't actually kill me because that may cause a problem when he actually arrives." Murtagh joked.

Eragon looked shocked that he would joke like that and could only stare at his lover with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Relax, Eragon, I'm sure you won't kill me, I was just saying that because I don't want you to take it easy on me, okay? Same goes for you two, Saphira and Thorn." Murtagh replied to his expression.

After a moment Eragon returned to normal and said, "Then let us begin." And they went at it.

While they fought fiercely, (Murtagh acting so much like Galbatorix that Eragon could hardly control himself to remember that it was Murtagh he was attacking and not the man himself,) a crowd began to form to watch, much like yesterday, however…

"Has Murtagh gone traitor again? Are they fighting for real or just training?" one man asked.

"They're just training." another replied.

"But it looks so real, what if it only looks like they're training when they really aren't? How can we know that they aren't actually trying to kill each other?" the man asked again.

"Yeah, they look pretty serious, but maybe they're just practicing." A woman stated.

"What's going on out here?" Nasuada exclaimed when she saw them fighting. Eragon caught her eye and he signaled to Murtagh to stop, while the crowd continued murmuring about what their purpose was.

"We're just training for battle, Lady Nasuada." Eragon called from atop Saphira's back.

"Well you can stop, because the battle is about to begin!" she replied, and the murmuring escalated into a frenzied panic.

"They're here!? The Empire!?" a man shouted.

"Everybody to your stations! Grab your weapons and move out!" one of the Generals yelled.

The training grounds became a mess of shouting and panic; lovers gave each other one last kiss, families wept and huddled together as long as they could, men and women, dwarves and elves alike ran to and fro, grabbing weapons, giving orders, and preparing to face their greatest foe for possibly the last time.

This battle would be the turning point in the war, whether for good or worse, though, is yet to be determined.

Eragon turned to Murtagh with a shocked and saddened look. This was it, this was what he had been training for his whole life, this was what it all came down to: His journey with Brom after Saphira hatched, his alliance with the Varden and the Elves, the training he did with Oromis, everything he did was for this moment. And everyone who died by sacrificing themselves did it for this day (or however long the battle lasts).

Murtagh remained calm, taking a deep breath and nodding to Eragon, his brother, his lover. He had also been preparing for this day, ever since he was born, even though at the time he didn't know it. He had been waiting for this his whole life, he had longed for this day to come as far as he could remember. But the outcome, the results were still unsure.

Could he really defeat Galbatorix? Could _they_ really kill the Old Dragon Rider? Or was this the last battle before all of Alagaesia falls to their knees before the Crazed King?

There's only one way to find out.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Count down to the change in life that's soon to come._

"Are you ready, brother?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon looked at him for a moment; their eyes locked on one another, staring straight into their very souls with undying love and loyalty that nothing, not even death, could break.

He squared his jaw and sat straighter in his seat upon Saphira's back.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Well, well, well, looks like they spotted us. Took them long enough."

"My Lord, should we attack now or wait?" one of the Generals of the Empire's Army asked Galbatorix.

"I believe I shall be merciful, just this one time, and let them form whatever attack group they planned. I want to give them false hope so I can rip it away." He replied and grinned, baring his teeth.

"Very well, sir." He replied and ordered his troops to back down until the time was right.

Galbatorix scanned the skies, searching for the two dragons that would be his main focus.

'_Once I crush those two fools Alagaesia will be mine, and there will be no one left to stop me. Not even the elves will be able to put up much of a fight before I drive them back to whence they came. And the dwarves will hide in their mountains as always, until I find and destroy every last village. And the Varden, not a single soul will be alive when I'm through with this wretched bunch. They dare defy me; they dare try to stop me from returning the Dragon Riders to their natural order! Once all opposition is destroyed, I can begin anew, and rule Alagaesia the way it's supposed to be ruled. Even though I will have to kill the two boys, I know the female has laid her eggs, and I have another. I was hoping they could be the two first Riders of the New Age, but it seems the idiots would rather die then live to see a new dawn. So be it.' _

* * *

"It looks like he's waiting, ma'am, should we get into position?" the General from the training grounds asked Nasuada as they hurried to the battlefront.

"Yes, but be careful, we don't want to expose all our plans before Galbatorix or it will be too easy for him to destroy us all. Even though I trust in Eragon and Murtagh's abilities, I still do not think they are strong enough to defeat the King. We must keep the main focus on him, but we cannot let ourselves be crushed by his army. See to it that the fighting force is spread out equally, I want Eragon and Murtagh to have help, if but a little. As many magicians and strong warriors as you can get, have them aid the Riders." She replied.

"Yes ma'am, I have already spoken with Trianna as you ordered, and she has personally agreed to aid the Riders in their fight, but she said that not many others would be able to help since we need to keep back the Empire. I will get everyone who is able to protect the Riders." He answered.

"Very well, thank you." She responded. He nodded and then left her.

'_I trust in you Eragon, you can do this…but what if he can't? What if Murtagh and Eragon combined still isn't a match for Galbatorix? He is powerful and has gotten stronger every day, but how? And how can we harness his weakness, if he even has any!? Relax, it will be alright, everything will work its way out, Galbatorix _will_ be defeated. I hope at least…' _she thought and sighed.

* * *

Saphira and Thorn took off with their Riders strapped in and ready. While the soldiers ran to their positions, Murtagh used a spell to give him and Eragon most of their strength and energy back by drawing on the energy of the things around them, much like Eragon did after the Battle of the Burning Plains. Eragon put the Belt of Beloth on, the jewels all juiced up, and took a deep breath before urging Saphira into the air.

Their strategy was quite simple. While Murtagh had more experience and knowledge about Galbatorix, and the fact that he would have Eragon as far away from the battle as he could manage, they both knew that Eragon was the one to fight the King. Eragon would attack first and Murtagh would be backup and help whenever he is needed. They would try some two-on-one attacks, but Murtagh would mainly be chanting spells to either weaken the King or strengthen Eragon any way he can, by deflecting Galbatorix's own spells against Eragon and aiding Eragon on his spells against Galbatorix.

He wasn't too worried about himself in battle; he was mainly worried about Eragon. However, ever since Eragon mentioned that there could be a chance for Galbatorix to gain back control over Murtagh, the thought had been eating at him. He had told Eragon that there was too much energy involved, when really Galbatorix could do it at his level, but he didn't want to worry or scare Eragon.

Murtagh knew that there was a chance that, despite his strong will, Galbatorix could turn him against Eragon. He put protective spells around himself and Eragon just to be safe, but it was another reason why he agreed to be the backup instead of the main fighter. He didn't want to give Galbatorix any reason or any chance of trying to gain control over him or even Eragon, but if that happened, he had a plan on how to stop him.

The problem was if it would actually work or not.

"Is everybody in position?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, ma'am, everyone is ready."

"Good. Let the battle begin. Attack!" she ordered.

The men and women of the Varden roared with determination and hope as they charged into the ranks of the Empire's army; Galbatorix's army.

"Attack! Spare no one!" he yelled. His own men let out their battle cry and charged into the mass of bodies until they clashed with an earsplitting sound of metal-upon-metal, screams of pain and glory, bone upon bone, skin against skin, armor against armor; hammers, axes, swords, shields, sickles, chains; fists and legs, teeth and nails.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Count down to the change in life that's soon to come._

Eragon yelled and thrust his sword forward as Saphira roared and flew straight towards Galbatorix and Shruikin (sp?).

_Your life has just begun!_

Murtagh bellowed and Thorn let out a jet stream of flames as he followed, reaching deep within his mind for the magical aura.

_Life has just begun!_

The Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, and Humans clashed together, pitting their strength and cunning against each other in a desperate attempt to free themselves from the tyranny of Galbatorix's Iron Fist.

_Life has just begun!_

Nasuada, arrayed in shining armor, spurred her horse forward and into the blood bath, her sword gleaming under the sun and thirsting for blood she was about to spill. Her eyes were sharp, but with a tint of fear that was masked behind a wild fury; revenge for her father's death and for the death of all those Galbatorix destroyed in his cruel ways, for the innocents and not-so-innocents of Alagaesia, and for Alagaesia itself.

_Life has just begun!_

_Are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come. Oh I said are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come._

"So, Eragon is it, are you ready to meet your fate? Are you ready to die here like all the rest of your little friends? This is futile you know, fighting against me. You could have been the First Rider of the New Dragon Riders, but you have chosen death instead. No matter, once you are gone the Riders Shall Rise Again, under my control, and together we will conquer and control not only Alagaesia, but the world as well." Galbatorix said as Eragon neared.

"You will not succeed, as long as blood runs in my veins you will die here and now!" Eragon shouted and swung his sword down upon Galbatorix, but the old Rider grabbed it with his bare hands and chuckled.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked smugly.

"No, this is just the beginning." Eragon replied and attacked again. Galbatorix laughed as he deflected every thrust Eragon made with only his hands.

"You truly are pathetic, aren't you? It's why you're going to die." He growled and caught Eragon's sword with his hands again, he grinned as he bent the metal between his hands and Eragon watched with wide eyes, then he pushed Eragon back with so much force he almost fell. Almost.

_Oh I said are you ready? Are you ready? For what's to come._

Murtagh watched worriedly and began chanting a spell to distract Galbatorix while Thorn and Saphira worked together against Shruikin; biting, scratching, scorching, anything they could do to make both the evil dragon and evil king weak and at a disadvantage so their Riders could defeat him.

"Do you think this is going to be easy or quick? On no dear boy, I'll make sure this battle lasts well beyond your energies can handle, and when you're too tired to defend yourself, I'll slice you in half and feed you to your dragon, and then I'll repay Murtagh for his many grievances upon me! And stop saying that silly spell, if you think that will work on me you are sorely mistaken! Have I taught you nothing, Morzanson?" Galbatorix shouted and sent out a black blast of energy straight into Murtagh's chest.

He let out a cry of pain and barely managed to save himself from falling off Thorn, who was in the middle of a difficult maneuver due to Shruikin's might.

_Your life has just begun!_

"Leave him alone you monster!" Eragon shouted. "Brisingr!" he yelled and blue fire shot out from his hand towards Galbatorix. The king merely waved his hand and the flame disappeared.

"You call that fire? I'll show you true fire! BRISINGR!" he bellowed and a massive ball of black fire shot out at Eragon. He screamed as the flames singed his face even before it reached him and Saphira dived underneath Shruikin to stop Eragon from being disintegrated.

"Ha! And that was my weaker state of fire; would you like to see a stronger version?" Galbatorix asked and created another ball of fire, this one larger and hotter than the one before.

"No! Eragon!" Murtagh yelled and shouted the word for water (forgot what it was and the book is still packed). A huge wave formed seemingly out of thin air and charged toward the fire, snuffing it out.

"Protecting your dear brother, Murtagh? You should be more worried about yourself!" Galbatorix yelled and Murtagh screamed in pain as his insides began wrenching themselves from his body.

"Murtagh!" Eragon yelled and Saphira slammed into Shruikin, putting Galbatorix off-balance and distracting him from his spell. He attacked him mercilessly with spells meant to kill with little effort as Oromis taught him, but Galbatorix kept deflecting them with spells of his own.

Murtagh pulled himself together and began helping Eragon with spells of his own, but it still didn't look like they would win.

_Life has just begun!_

"You two are quite amusing, but I'm getting tired of these games. Why don't we fight for real and stop playing." Galbatorix suggested and uttered a word that sent Eragon flying through the air.

"Oh look, he can fly even without his dragon!" Galbatorix mocked and barked with laughter.

Murtagh kept bombarding him with attack after attack and spell after spell while Saphira lunged after Eragon. Thorn released a jet of flames that Shruikin dodged, but it still hit a target. Galbatorix yelled when the flames burned through his armor, eating his flesh before he could put it out.

"Now I'm getting angry." He said as he clenched his hand. Murtagh gasped and grabbed at his throat while Galbatorix squeezed tighter, choking him.

"I really expected better from you, Murtagh. I thought you could be great, just like me, but it seems that you're just like your mother. A silly little boy with false hopes and dreams that will get you killed." He snarled.

_Life has just begun!_

Murtagh's eyes widened and then narrowed and he began fighting back with his magic, while Saphira and Eragon dived beneath Shruikin who was too distracted by Thorn to notice, ending up behind the king.

"I see you back there, don't think that you can surprise me, Eragon, I'm a lot smarter and stronger than I look." Galbatorix said and moved his sword quickly to block Eragon's conjured sword while still choking Murtagh with his magic.

'_Murtagh was right, he's too clever for any tricks I could pull, but nothing so far is working! What can we do?' _he thought as he kept slashing at Galbatorix.

'_We have to keep trying, don't give up, Eragon!' _Saphira told him.

'_Trust me; I'm far from giving up.' _Eragon replied and surprised them both by getting past Galbatorix's blocking, his sword glancing off his armor instead.

"If you think this is a breakthrough, you are quite mistaken." Galbatorix said and swatted Eragon's conjured sword away into the air where it vanished.

However, before he could raise his own sword against Eragon, the tip of a red blade protruded from his stomach, covered in blood.

_Life has just begun!_

* * *

**-Author's Note: Wahaha, a most evil cliffhanger! Is this the end of ole Galby? Or is it just the beginning of a battle that will last for ages to come? I can tell you one thing, only about two more chapters are left until the end, so you'll just have to wait and see whether the boys will survive or not. Again I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been having some computer problems, but hopefully I'll be able to get the next chappy out sometime soon, if not…bear with me, please! I'm going to be out of town again for about two weeks, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything where I'm going. Please review and tell me what you think, questions or comments are welcome as always! Peace out!-**


	10. Chapter 10: Dance with the Devil

Dance With The Devil

**Dance with the Devil**

**Disclaimer:**** As you might have guessed the song belongs to Breaking Benjamin. The characters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

**Murtagh POV**

'_Trust me; I'm far from giving up.' __Eragon replied and surprised them both by getting past Galbatorix's blocking, his sword glancing off his armor instead._

"_If you think this is a breakthrough, you are quite mistaken." Galbatorix said and swatted Eragon's conjured sword away into the air where it vanished._

_However, before he could raise his own sword against Eragon, the tip of a red blade protruded from his stomach, covered in blood._

I stabbed him. I actually stabbed him through the gut.

But for some reason, I feel like this is only the beginning and not the end like I so desperately hope.

The sound of laughter proved my gut feeling.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Ha! Murtagh, honestly, you amuse me to no end!" Galbatorix roars with laughter as he yanks the sword out of his stomach and out of my hands before healing himself completely.

Eragon sits dumbfounded on Saphira who also looks amazed yet dismayed at the same time.

Thorn snorts in my mind. _'Tch, you knew that wouldn't work.' _

'_Shut up, I had to distract him for a moment.' _I tell him.

'_Uh huh, suuuure, just keep telling yourself that.' _He replies and snorts again, renewing his attacks on Shruikin.

Eragon shakes himself of the shock and begins renewing his attacks as well, but I can tell that Galby was just toying with him.

"Eragon look out!" I yell when I see Galbatorix forming an all-too-familiar spell.

However, my beloved brother is unable to get out of the way in time, so I do the only logical thing: Throw myself in front of him.

'_What are you doing!?' _Thorn yells as I swing him around in front of Eragon.

The instantaneous pain is overwhelming. All I can feel is ice stabbing everything of my being, all I can hear is shrill screaming high enough that a dog would cry out in pain, all I can see is blackness, and all I can say is "AHHHHHHHHH!!"

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead…_

Even though I'm used to pain, almost even numb to it, this is so terrible I just want to die right here and now. But I have to fight it, for Eragon's sake. I can't have him sacrifice himself and let Galbatorix win just because I'm being a baby.

But the pain! I…can't think straight...Eragon, no…don't let him win…you have to survive…I have to survive…but I don't want to…make it stop…make the pain go away!

_Close your eyes. So many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

I saw it. With my own two eyes. Saphira saw it too.

Zar'roc sticking out of Galbatorix's stomach.

But then he just started laughing and pulled it out with so much force Murtagh couldn't hold on to it! What gives!? He should be dieing! He should be _dead_!

But of course, it's not that easy. Murtagh told me this, but I still didn't believe him. I guess I had this fairy tale hope that it wouldn't be too hard and we'd both make it out alive all happy.

But as I stare in horror at my love, my life, writhing and screaming in agony, I realize that there's a greater chance of hell freezing over and becoming an ice rink for dragons.

Okay, so maybe that's a bit dramatic, but still…

Murtagh saved me; he threw himself in front of a spell I didn't even realize was being uttered until it was too late.

But now he's dieing, and there's nothing I can do, because I'm barely able to keep myself from suffering the same fate!

Galbatorix keeps lashing out with everything he has; weapon, mind, magic…it's too much! I can't fight it all; I can't handle it all…

I want this to be over, I want to just skip this whole part and fast-forward to the happily-ever-after, but at this rate, there might not even _be_ a happily ever after!

'_Eragon! Focus!' _Saphira shrieks at me, startling me out of my reverie, thankfully.

I narrow my eyes and put more of my rage into my attacks and defenses while Saphira keeps jabbing at Shruikin with her teeth.

He has small cuts and bruises along his neck, legs, and sides, but nothing serious enough to give me hope. Galbatorix is completely healed while I'm covered in cuts and bruises, most small, but some major.

"You two are so weak I almost pity you! Have you not been training!? Did you think that you would win so easily!? Bah! Murtagh is already out for the count, and I can tell you're close." Galbatorix scoffs at me.

I grit my teeth and channel my rage into my next attack.

"You say we're weak, but you're wrong. Murtagh won't die this way, he'll die as an old man with his strong arms around me, and then I will join him. Until that day, we will laugh at this battle and at you for underestimating us." I say in the strongest voice I can manage.

'_Saphira, it is time.' _I tell the blue dragon beneath me.

'_I understand, I will lend you my strength and ask Thorn to do the same, unless he is aiding Murtagh.' _She replies.

'_Yes, we didn't count on Murtagh getting this badly hurt, we were all supposed to do this together, but oh well, hopefully it'll work, if not kill him, weaken him enough that I can restore some of my own strength and that of Murtagh's.' _I answer gravely.

'_Murtagh, please pull through for me, you can't die, I can't live without you! Please, I believe in you Murtagh, I know you can survive this, you've gone through worse before.' _I compel my thoughts into Murtagh's mind, or actually, throw them at him, hoping he can hear through the pain he's feeling, and then I get ready while Galbatorix blabs on about us not being able to put a scratch on him.

_I believe in you! I can show you that I can see right through, all your empty lies I won't stay long in this world so wrong!_

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye! As we dance with the devil tonight!_

* * *

**Murtagh POV**

'_Murtagh…you can't die…please…I believe in you…been through worse…' _I hear a faint but familiar voice through the screeching in my ears, but it's not from the outside…

My mind…Eragon…he's in my mind…no, he's talking to me…or did he simply will his thoughts into my mind, hoping I would hear?

'_I believe in you…been through worse…' _he believes in me…he thinks I'll survive. Maybe I _have _been through worse, but I can't imagine anything worse than this pain…

Yes I can. The worst pain of all would be losing him, and I'm slowly losing him. Even if I make it, without me he can't win, he'll die, or be enslaved and tortured into madness…no, I can't let that happen!

I have to keep fighting…but…my strength is almost gone…in some places I've even become numb, thankfully, but in others I feel excruciating pain…searing pain…like burning ice…

Eragon…I'm sorry…this is my breaking point…I'm sorry…Eragon…

'_I believe in you…' _

Eragon…he believes in me…I can't disappoint him…I want to see him, to tough him, to taste him one last time…no, I want to stay with him…I don't ever want to let him go…I can't bear the pain…far worse than this stupid tingling!

I can't believe I was about to give up, _again_! I must not have trained hard enough, I was too busy…

'_Eragon, please hold on, I'm coming…I'm going to help you finish this…' _I call to him with my own thoughts; hopefully he'll hear it like I did.

I start pushing with everything I've got, everything that isn't being controlled by the pain. I push outward, willing the pain away, _forcing_ the pain out of my system. Galbatorix used a spell, I knew this spell, I've done this spell, there's a way out, there's always a way out…

I'm strong enough to do this; the fact that I'm still alive proves that much. I just have to think, to figure out how to repel the pain, or at least keep it at bay for a few minutes.

But it's overpowering! I can't think straight…all there is is pain! Come on Murtagh, you can do this, you know this spell! Why can't you remember the defending spell!? You found it the last time…the last time he put you under this spell…you found out how to counter it…how to make the pain go away…come on, where is it…

Blinding light…

Blackness…

Bright flashes, bright enough to burn my eyes, temporally enhancing the already overbearing pain…

Images…my father, my mother…more bright flashes…Galbatorix making me his slave…training to become his second-hand man…escaping…more bright flashes…finding Eragon, knowing that he might be my long lost brother…traveling with him…kissing him…touching him…blinding flash of light…being with him…becoming one with him…

The pain vanished. I had overcome it. But how?

"…too weak to make a difference, I don't even know why you try! You cannot hope to defeat me! You can't even put a scratch on me!" that voice…it must be Galbatorix…what is he talking about?

'_Hey, can you hear me? We don't have a lot of time here, Eragon has decided to go with Plan B, if you can hear this, if you have any strength left, send it to him, Saphira and I are giving him some of our power, he's strengthened his magic and restored some of his energy by using that of others down below, but I fear it will not be enough…please, I know it's a lot to ask, I know you're in pain, I can feel it too, but you can't let them die! Not like this! Murtagh…lend him your power, if it doesn't work at least we'll be able to regroup and restore our energies for a bit…you probably can't even hear me…I'm most likely wasting my time…but I can feel you better than before, so you _must_ be listening! Murtagh! The time has come!' _Thorn tells me.

'_I'm here, I can hear you, I will lend the rest of my strength to him, just make sure I don't fall okay?' _I reply weakly.

It takes him a few seconds to respond, and I feel a strange aura among the wind, like something big is coming, but it halted for some reason.

'_I'm glad you made it through. Eragon needs our help, hurry, before Galbatorix catches on!' _he says quickly.

I gather my remaining strength, my energy, my magic, all that I am except for my very soul, and send it at the warm, blue aura that I would know anywhere.

Eragon.

I open my eyes; I forgot that they were even closed.

"Enough of this meaningless nonsense! It's time to finish this once and for all!" Galbatorix shouts again.

Galbatorix is preparing a spell of his own; it seems familiar…is he?

He can't…not that spell…horror washes over me and I send the very last of myself to Eragon as quick as possible with a shout, _'HURRY!'_

Blackness.

* * *

**Eragon POV**

'_I need more power…I don't understand, I restored as much energy as I dared but it's still not enough!' _I think as I hurriedly try to think of another source of power.

'_I'm giving you as much as I can without killing myself, we really should have gotten closer to the ground for this…Murtagh's act was so unexpected…' _Saphira told me.

'_I know, I know, have you spoken with Thorn yet?' _I ask her quickly.

'_Yes, he is sending some of his energy to you as we speak, but he said that he would try to contact Murtagh, to see if he is able…but he looks to be in so much pain!' _she answers.

'_Please Saphira…' _I plead. I can't think about him in that state or I'll never be able to save him. I have to concentrate solely on this spell, solely on Galbatorix. He can't realize what we're planning or else all will be lost and we will all die.

Murtagh…

'_Just keep attacking until we have enough power, keep distracting him Saphira!' _I tell her.

'_Of course.' _She replies and slams into Shruikin so fiercely I almost lose my balance, as well as the evil king.

'_Eragon, please hold on, I'm coming…I'm going to help you finish this…'_

Murtagh! It's him! I hear him! He must be coming back, he must be healing!

'_Saphira! It's Murtagh! I heard him!' _I call to her, trying to hide my joy from Galbatorix.

'_I know, Thorn tells me that Murtagh is talking with him, and that he will give you as much power as he can spare.' _Saphira says. There is joy in her voice, but also a hint of graveness, hidden behind a small flicker of hope.

I understood why she was feeling this way. If Murtagh gave me all his remaining strength…he will surely die if this doesn't end soon…

Murtagh…I can't lose him…I would rather die with him…I would rather bear his pain than allow him to leave this world…

"Enough of this meaningless nonsense! It's time to finish this once and for all!" Galbatorix bellows, and then I feel enormous energy flow through me. Familiar energy I would know anywhere.

Murtagh.

'_HURRY!' _Murtagh's voice breaks into my mind, resonating that one word until it's all I can hear.

I obey.

* * *

**Murtagh POV**

Blackness. Nothingness.

I feel nothing, I hear nothing, I see nothing, and I say nothing.

Is this it then? Am I dead? Is my soul floating within the black abyss, or being transported to another dimension to rest for all eternity?

Eragon…eternity without Eragon.

I am in Hell.

A nudge, no, not a nudge, more like a pinch within my mind, awakens me from the blackness.

I can see light behind my eyelids. I feel…numb still. I hear the beating of wings in the air, and smell the reeking stench of death and sulfur…it burns my nose…unbearably repulsive…

I open my eyes again, but do not dare move.

I see black…have I gone blind then? Or has my soul found a resting place already?

I hear harsh breathing and can feel the air around me shift, from what I realize is pressure that drops as I feel a sense of falling.

"Uhhn." I hear an oddly familiar voice and feel my throat vibrate. Did I make that noise?

'…_okay…landing…might…bumpy…you okay?' _is that Thorn?

'_Thorn? Wha…' _I cannot think anymore, my whole being is exhausted, I feel myself slipping back into the darkness.

Warmth. Blue. Familiar presence close by…two familiar presences close by…

I suddenly shift (is it _me_ or someone else?) to the warmer presence, cringing away from the cold, dark one.

My vision clears and my eyes are suddenly blinded by the blue sky.

I slowly turn my head and see…

…the eyes of Galbatorix, staring straight at me.

I try to yell but nothing comes out except harsh rasping noises, I try to scoot away but my arms are being held down by something, or someone. I look around to see Eragon, bloodied and battle-scarred, staring down at me with concern and elation.

He's alive…but then that means…

I turn back to see Galbatorix lying on the ground a few feet away from me, eyes open, but still, like a statue. His complexion is slowly turning white, and his eyes hold no ferocity, no glint of evilness in them that I remember.

The Evil King is dead.

We had won after all. It had worked. I am free.

Alagaesia is free.

I shudder as I look at the corpse of the man that tortured my mind, body, and soul. I can't really understand the concept of his death; I'm still trying to get over the fact that Eragon and I are still alive!

But he is. He can never hurt us again.

So why am I not happy?

_Trembling. Crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you! I can show you that I can see right through, all your empty lies; I won't last long, in this world so wrong!_

_Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye! As we dance with the devil tonight._

* * *

**Eragon POV**

I did it. I actually killed him! I didn't think it would work, I only hoped, maybe that was enough, just to hope…

Murtagh…

He's alive, I can see his chest rise and fall as he breathes…I can't look away, not even to make sure Galbatorix isn't just playing dead…

Murtagh…I was so afraid he would die and I would lose him. I couldn't bear that; I would have let Galbatorix kill me…

'_No you wouldn't have. You knew that you couldn't leave the Varden to fend for themselves against that tyrant! Besides, if you die I die as well, remember?' _Saphira says in an odd tone, like she's still trying to convince herself of her own words. Her feelings are being carefully guarded, but I can still feel the joy seeping through at the fact that her beloved is still alive and the fight is over.

'_So you would still go on living if Thorn had died as well, Saphira?' _I snap at her. How could she do that? If she loves Thorn as much as I love Murtagh she would be more than happy to die with them.

'_I didn't necessarily say that, Eragon. If Galbatorix had stolen their lives I would have fought twice as hard to destroy him, and then, once the danger was over, I would slip away quietly in the night and lay down to sleep…forever. You should at least take care of loose ends before taking your life, and who knows if you would even be together where your soul would take you?' _she replies matter-o-factly, making me feel like a jerk and a fool.

'_Fine, but enough of this talk, they're both alive, the king is dead, and Alagaesia is free.' _I remind her.

'_Yes, we can finally rest and enjoy ourselves…' _she replies.

I raise my eyebrows and am about to comment on the out of place tone in her voice when I hear rasping sounds. I look down at Murtagh whose eyes are wide and fearful as he tries to get away from the dead king near him.

Oops, I probably shouldn't have put him there…

I put my arms over his and he looks up at me, his face going from fearful to confused to happy to…disappointed?

I try to smile and he looks back at Galbatorix, the disappointed yet glad look still on his face.

Why is he disappointed? Galbatorix is dead, he's alive, and I'm right here for him, so why?

'_Eragon…' _Saphira starts out cautiously, _'Galbatorix put him through a lot, maybe he feels like he should have been the one to end his life.' _

'_But he did! Or at least, he helped! I don't understand…' _I answer. Murtagh gave me his remaining strength, without him I wouldn't have been able to produce enough energy to kill the king, he should be happy!

'_Still, this is a very delicate thing. Thorn told me that Murtagh wanted to be strong enough to kill the king on his own, so that he could assure himself that he wouldn't fall under his control again. He wanted to kill him with his own power so that he would finally be at peace…at least that's what Thorn gathered from the frazzled thoughts Murtagh had on the subject. Do not ask him so quickly about it and do not be so angry with him.' _She tells me.

I guess I understand that…Galbatorix tortured him and made him do a lot of things he didn't want to, if that were me, I suppose I'd be a bit miffed that someone else killed him before I could…but still…he _helped_…

'_It's not the same to him Eragon.' _Saphira whispers in my mind. I sigh and decide to push it back into the farthest recesses of my mind so I can refocus on healing him, because it appears that the pain is coming back.

"Murtagh, it's me, Eragon. He's dead, Murtagh; Galbatorix. We killed him." I say in the most soothing tone I can muster at the moment, emphasizing the _we_.

_Hold on!_

He looks back up at me and finally looks relieved, he tries to smile as well, but all the blood around his mouth makes him look…

"Here, let me clean you up. Are you still hurting anywhere? Can you move?" I ask quickly and wipe his face off with a torn piece of fabric I found lying on the ground earlier.

"Y-yeah…still can't move…barely breathe…sure he's dead?" Murtagh's voice is so low and weak I can barely make out the words that he can even say as his voice cracks and falters.

"Oh, well I'll see what I can do. All of the healers are off tending to the wounded of the Varden. The Empire surrendered as soon as they saw Galbatorix falling. Shruikin is dead as well; unfortunately he got hit with some of the blast." I tell him.

Saphira snorts. _'Unfortunately? What do you mean by that? He was the enemy as well!' _she says.

'_I was hoping that once Galbatorix was dead Shruikin would be free from the spell and join us, but it appears that their bond was too strong, even if it was unnatural, for it to be severed by death.' _I confess.

She snorts again and moves closer to Thorn who is licking his wounds carefully.

"Are…sure he's dead?" Murtagh asks again, his hazel eyes staring straight into mine.

"Of cour-," I begin but then get the feeling I should check, just in case…

I gulp and look over at Galbatorix. The skin that I can see is white, his eyes are open but unfocused, he doesn't appear to be breathing, he is as still as stone, but…

I slowly reach for my sword and turn towards him. I raise it high, Saphira's big blue eyes on me at all times, alert in case…

I hover it over his chest…nothing…it still could be a trick…I start to bring it down…still nothing…I thrust it into his chest and blood spurts outward.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead, besides, Shruikin is dead as well, we already checked that, and if he wasn't then Saphira took care of it after her mauling." I say.

He swallows and tries to get up, then winces and eases himself back down, his head resting in my lap. He closes his eyes.

"Eragon…" he groans quietly.

I lean over him and kiss his cheek and take his hand. "I won't let you die, you're going to make it, I promise." I whisper in his ear.

_Hold on!_

He shudders and I smile before kissing his cheek again, then his neck, then his chest…

"Ahem. Lady Nasuada asked me to check on you all before it was too late." Trianna says. Usually when she speaks to me or Murtagh she seems angry and forcefully polite, but now she sounds genuinely grateful and happy.

I blush and look up at her.

"Oh, um, he needs to be healed quickly; I'm too weak to finish it myself." I tell her.

"Then I will treat you after I'm done with him. How about Saphira and Thorn?" she asks and looks over at the two dragons.

'_I'm fine, she needs to heal you two.' _Saphira says and turns to Thorn. He snorts and nods, although doesn't completely conceal a wince. Saphira licks his neck where a cut is still bleeding a little bit.

"They're fine for now, you must be exhausted." I tell her. Her face is shallow, but brighter somehow. She's covered in dirt and blood, her hair is in disarray, but I see no wounds.

Of course, she probably healed herself before healing the others.

"I can say the same for you, young Rider. Defeating the king must not have been an easy task, for a while there I honestly thought we were going to lose. Bless you both, you shall forever be remembered as the Saviors of Alagaesia!" she exclaims and beams at me.

I blink in shock, taken aback by her words, but then nod and look to Murtagh, who still has his eyes closed.

"I'll get to work on him then." She says after following my gaze. She sits down next to him, on the side away from Galbatorix, and often glances at the dead tyrant and shudders as she works. I keep my eyes on Murtagh's face, which is starting to regain color I hadn't even noticed it had lost.

His breathing starts to sound normal and I sigh in relief. We're really going to make it, we're really free…

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye! As we dance with the devil tonight!_

_Hold on!_

_Hold on._

_Goodbye…_

* * *

**-Author's Note: Alrighty then! How'd you like it? Technically this is the end although I'm going to do a sort of epilogue next chapter since I hate it when authors leave you kind of hanging like this so look out for that. Also I'll probably throw in some last-minute songs (end credit songs, ya know?) as well as some bloopers! If you have any suggestions or ideas on songs or bloopers please feel free to message me about them and I'll get that chappy out as soon as I can, although no guarantees that it'll be uber fast, okay? Well, I hope you liked this chapter as well as this fic, thank you to all my readers and reviewers for helping me and encouraging me to finally finish this sucker, and please remember to review and tell me what you think. Again if you have any ideas for bloopers and/or songs just leave it in the review or message me! Thanks!-**


	11. Chapter 11: Forever

**Forever**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the songs or characters but I do own the –plot- of this particular fiction. The first song is "Forever" by Papa Roach.**

* * *

**Epilogue- Murtagh POV**

"Eragon, congratulations! I heard you single-handedly defeated Galbatorix!"

"No, everyone helped, I just said the spell."

"Oh? But wasn't Murtagh passed out while you said it? How did he help?"

"He lent me some power, actually, all that he had left. I'm waiting for him to wake back up so I can tell him the good news."

Eragon? Is that you? I'm awake…I think. But who is talking with you? And what did they mean about you single-handedly defeating Galbatorix? What happened?

As I wonder these things, images start to appear within the black fog of my mind. I remember opening my eyes to see Galbatorix…but he was dead…Eragon told me we killed him…he was trying to heal me I think…I asked him if he was sure Galbatorix was really dead…he stabbed him, and then Galbatorix didn't move…then…blackness again.

Am I dead then? But if I am, why do I hear Eragon and another person…wait…a lot of other people…what's going on?!

"Eragon, how are you doing?"

Is that Arya?

"I'm fine, just worried…" he replies.

Worried about what? Was Galbatorix really faking it? Is something wrong?

"I'm sure he's fine, Eragon, just give him some time, he'll wake up soon. I can sense that he is still here with us." Arya tells him.

Who is she talking about? Who'll wake up soon? I'm awake! Eragon! Can't you hear me!?

"See, his eyes are moving and his breathing is becoming rapid. Look, his finger just twitched…he's probably listening to us right now." She says again.

That's right! I can hear you! Can't you hear me though? Aren't I speaking, or is this all in my head?

"Murtagh? Murtagh, can you hear me? Please, say something, or move your hand…anything!" he sounds so desperate, so scared and sad…

I'm trying! Aren't my lips moving? Isn't sound coming out of my throat? Have I become mute?

"Arya…I think something's wrong." his voice is weak and full of fear and uncertainty.

Eragon…I'm trying…I'm awake…I can hear you.

"Hold on, I'll get Trianna." Arya tells him. I hear the rustle of her clothes as she moves.

"No! I mean…can't you do something? Can I try to speak with him mentally?" Eragon suggests.

Yes! That's a great idea! If I can hear myself within my mind, then he'll be able to hear me as well!

"I'm sure…but he might be in pain." She says.

But I'm not! I'm fine!

"Nnn…fine!"

What was that? Did I say that?

"Murtagh?" he asks.

"Ss. Er…a…gon…" I try to say.

Ow, my throat is killing me! No wonder I can't talk right!

"There, see, he's awake. His throat must be hoarse from…the screaming…" Arya says in an odd tone.

Screaming? I was screaming?

"Sscream…ming?" I try to ask again. I doubt they even understand what I'm saying though; I can barely understand what I'm saying!

"It's okay, you don't have to talk, I was just worried about you. Can you move? Are you feeling better?" Eragon asks me.

I swallow and wince and hear him gasp. I twitch my finger, then my hand, and I lift it up. All I can see is blackness though, do I have my eyes closed?

I feel a warm hand enclose around mine and put against someone's chest…it has to be Eragon, I'd know that touch anywhere, no matter how blind I was.

I focus on my eyes and try to open them…they're actually squeezed tightly shut…I wonder why…

Blinding light.

Ow! What on Alagaesia is that!?

"Nngnn…" I hear myself whimper.

Eragon gasps. "Murtagh!?"

I suck in a deep breath and try to open my eyes again…slowly this time…after a moment of blinding light I see a slit of tan…the roof of the tent? I open my eyes wider, my vision is a bit blurry, but I can make out two faces…Eragon and Arya.

He's smiling, but with a worried and fearful expression, relieved to see me well, but unsure of how much pain I might be in. Arya smiles calmly down at me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Eragon…" my throat closes up.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Fine, except for my throat…what happened?" I ask, trying to sit up. Two hands restrain my movement, pushing me back down. Arya steps back slightly and places her hands by her sides while Eragon's remains on my chest.

"Don't try to get up just yet; some of your wounds aren't fully healed. When Galbatorix cast that spell, and you jumped in front of it to save me, you started screaming and yelling, I think that's why your throat is sore. Would you like some water?" he asks me.

"Yes, please." I croak, wincing at the sound of my own voice. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize…it's not your fault…I'm just glad you're alive and well!" He says and hugs me tightly.

"Here." Arya says softly and hands him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He says warmly to her. He lifts my head and I take the cup in my hands and gulp it down. It's cold, fresh, and delicious to my dry mouth.

He smiles at me lovingly and takes the empty cup when I'm through.

"Thanks." I tell them both, my voice a little better than before.

"You're welcome. I'll check on the others." Arya says and leaves quietly.

Eragon brushes some hair out of my eyes and lies down beside me, snuggling up to my chest.

"So we won?" I ask, wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me. Without you we'd both probably be dead, or close." He says, beaming at me.

I try to smile, but the earlier conversation runs through my mind.

"_Eragon, congratulations! I heard you single-handedly defeated Galbatorix!"_

"_No, everyone helped, I just said the spell."_

"_Oh? But wasn't Murtagh passed out while you said it? How did he help?"_

How did I help? What did I do except scream loud enough to distract him?

"Murtagh…" his voice is fearful again, almost pleading. I raise an eyebrow.

"I know that…this isn't exactly how you wanted this to end but…we still won…and you were still responsible…so…" he can't seem to finish his sentence, and looks at me sheepishly.

"Eragon…what do you mean? You defeated him, right?" I ask, confused and still a bit fuzzy in the brain.

"_We_ defeated him. You, me, Saphira, and Thorn all caused his death." He reiterated, looking at me with a determined expression.

"But you were the one who-," he cuts me off before I can finish.

"No, I just said the spell and used the last of my reserves, but it wasn't enough and I knew it, without your strength, or Saphira's, or Thorn's, it never would have worked." He said sternly.

My features hardened, and the frightened look returned.

"Eragon, you killed Galbatorix, all I did was sit there and scream my guts out like a baby." I spat, maybe a bit too harshly, for he cringed and squeezed his eyes shut.

I softened my features and tried to control my anger.

"But you saved me." He said smally. "If you hadn't thrown yourself in front of that attack I'd be the one in the Infirmary screaming my guts out. Besides, like I keep telling you, without your power I would have never been able to defeat him."

I sigh, growing weary of arguing with him. I just wanted to be with him. That's all I ever wanted.

"I understand, Eragon. I just don't know why we're having this conversation. I'm sorry if I seem a bit slow, my mind is still fuzzy from the attack and I don't remember much." I finally tell him.

"Oh, well, I just…" he stammers, having a hard time trying to tell me something.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, when you woke up on the battlefield, you looked…disappointed, and Saphira said it might be because you wanted to kill Galbatorix yourself but I killed him instead, but really you helped, you could have easily said the spell if our places were switched…I just didn't want you to be mad at me." He finally explained.

Oh. Now I get it.

"Eragon…I'm just happy he's dead…I mean, my original plan of destroying him did indeed involve me ending his life, but really it doesn't matter as long as he's dead. I wouldn't get mad at you for something like that, Eragon. I'm sorry for worrying you so much." I tell him, grimacing.

"No! I…don't apologize, I should be the one apologizing for thinking-," this time I cut off his exclamation with my lips against his. His body tensed, and then relaxed as he melted in my arms.

I hugged him tightly and looked intensely into his eyes, making sure he understood the meaning of my next words very clearly.

"Eragon, I love you. You are my light and my savior, without you I would be nothing and have nothing. You've made me the happiest person in the world by just laying here with me, alright? I love you."

He stares at me in wonder, then beams and hugs me back. "I love you too, Murtagh. Please don't ever leave me, and I'll never leave you. We'll stay together forever." He whispers into my ear.

I smile, the first genuine smile I've produced in a long time. "Forever."

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you, can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go

Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go

One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss

"**Love Song" by 311**

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

* * *

**-Author's Note: if you guys have any ideas for bloopers please PM me or simply put it in a review, because I've got nothing! My brain is fried and I'm focused on Spring Break…anyways! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I really appreciate everything you've done, from reviewing to giving suggestions! Peace out!-**


End file.
